Naruto's Mission: Bring in the Demon of Love!
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: Naruhina fic! Naruto and gaara arent the only ones with a demon on them. There is another. Naruto,hinata, and kiba are on a mission: to find the jinchuuriki and bring her bac to the village. Full Summary inside! COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. Chapter 1: Nice Day

**Hello! This is my first naruhina fic ever! So I hope u like it!!!**

**_Summary_: What if naruto and garra werent the only ones with demons in them? What if there is another? Naruto, hinata, and kiba are on a mission": to find the jinchuuriki and bring em back. Will they be able to find em and bring the demon back to the village? Or will suffer a worst fate then death? Anything can happen in the forest...even love.**

**_Disclaimer_: i do not own naruto...i wish i did though

* * *

**

It was a beautiful in the leaf village. The sun up, the birds were chirping, and there was a nice breeze. It was the perfect day for any ninja to go and relax, train or eat. Hinata Hyuga was was taking a nice walk to the ramen shop to get some lunch. It has been 4 years since the last time she fainted, stuttered, or blush wildly in front of you know who. She has defiantly changed a lot in those years. Hinata loved days like these and always wishes that everyday was like this. She looked up at the sky, still walking, and gazed upon the beautiful clear skies. She was so busy looking up, she didn't notice someone standing in front of her. Soon, Hinata bumped into the person and being very light she is, fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going" she said as she looked up to see blue eyes, the same blue eyes she loved to stare at everyday. He smiled at her and sticked out his hand to help her up

"Hey Hinata, long time no see, eh?" naruto said as Hinata took hold of his hand and pulled her up. "Hello naruto-kun." Hinata said with a small blush on. Over the years, naruto and hinata have become very close friends. They would train together, hang out together, and eat together. They were like, no, are best friends.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out" Hinata said with a smile, "It's just a beautiful day, isn't it?" "Ya, you can say that again. In fact, I was on my way to the ramen shop. Do you want to come with me? My treat." Naruto offered. Hinata nodded and said "sure! In fact I was heading there too!" Naruto smiled at that. Then they walked towards the ramen shop.

Once they got there, they took a seat and order what they were going to have. Naruto order pork while Hinata order beef. While they waited for their food, they decided to talk about what they have been up too since they haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks. Soon their food was ready and they began to eat. Once they were done and naruto had paid the bill, they decided to go for a walk in the forest. It was so peaceful in the forest.

"Hey naruto!" came a voice

Hinata and naruto looked behind them to see kiba and Akamaru coming towards them.

"Hey kiba, what's up man" Naruto asked as he high fived kiba. "Nothing much, just enjoying the day by walking Akamaru. What about you too?" kiba asked looking from naruto to Hinata. "Oh we were just taking a stroll also enjoying the day." Hinata said, smiling.

"Cool! Hey naruto, you want to practice battle?" kiba asked. "Sure!" naruto said with smirk, "But im going to win though". "We'll just see about that?" kiba said also smirking. Hinata decided not get in the way of there fight and went to go sit by Akamaru, who was laying down and looking at his master.

Soon, the fight began. Naruto took out a kunai knife ran towards kiba with it. Kiba did the same thing. Their kunais clanged when they made contact. Then they both backed away and then ran towards each other. That went on for awhile until naruto did his famous move, shadow clone jutsu. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" he called out and then 10 narutos appeared while the real disapeared. All ten naruto came after kiba at once. Kiba curse under his breeath as he was out numbered. But that didn't stop him as he took his kunai and stab each and everyone of those clones. There was a lot of smoke once he poped all the clones. He could see much until he saw a blue spear heading towards him. His eyes went wide as he the smoke finally disapeared and he saw naruto with a bright blue spear of charkra in his left hand.

"Rasengun!" naruto yelled as he was about to hit kiba. Then the rasengun made contact with its target. Naruto smiled but then his smiled disapeared as he looked at what he had really it. It was a log. Naruto cursed under his breath as he knew kiba used a supsetution jutsu. His rasengun disapeared and then he looked arouf trying to find kiba. Then he heard someone yell "Gantsuga!". Naruto imedetaly jumped in the air missing kiba's attack.

There fight went on until the sun was setting. They decided to call it a tie, for now.

"You really have gotton stonger, naruto" kiba said. "Ya, you have gotten stronger yourself" naruto said with a smirk. Then they both looked back at akamaru and hinata. Hinata had fallen asleep on top of akamaru. Akamaru didn't seem to mind at all.

"hey hinata, wake up" naruto whispered while shaking her a little. Hinata's eyes fluttered open and met a pair of blue eyes. She smiled and he smiled back. Naruto helped hinata get up and then she streached a little.

"So I guess you guys are done fighting." Hinata said looking from kiba to naruto, "who won?". "Well it was tie, for now." Naruto said scraching the back of his head.

"Well, I got to go you two, I'll see you guys later." Kiba said as he got on stop of akamaru and left. Hinata notcie how late it was getting and decided to call it a day.

"I better get going too, naruto-kun. I'll see ya later ok?" hinata said, getting ready to leave. "Oh ok, see ya around!" Naruto said cheerfuly. Hinata started to walk when all of a sudden, naruto called out to her.

"Hey hinata?" naruto asked, blushing a little. "Yes, naruto-kun?" she asked as she turned around to face him. He looked to the side and then back at her. "Can I walk you home?" he asked, alittle shy. Hinata was shocked. Naruto never asked if he could walk her home before. Why ask now? "Um…sure why not?" Hinata said, smiling sweetly. Naruto smiled back they both started to head towards the Hyuuga Compound.

They were both quiet all the way there. Both didn't know what to say to the other. Naruto took a couple of glances at hinata without her knowing. 'Wow, she sure dies look pretty in the moon light…wait…what?' he thought, 'Why did I just think that about her? I don't have any feelings for her…right?' . He was so caught up in thought that he didn't realized that they had reached the compound.

"Um…thanks for walking me, naruto-kun" hinata said, shyly. Naruto just smiled and said "No prob hinata, anytime." . They stood there awhile, both wondering if they should kiss each other good night, even though their not dating. It took all of hinata's courage to lean forward and kiss naruto on the left cheeck. Once they both realize what had just happen they both looked away and blushed.

"Well…good night…naruto-kun." Hinata said as she open the front door and stepping in. "Ya..good night" naruto said dreamily. Hinata just giggled and closed the door. Once naruto snapped out of his trance, he started to walk home with his hand on the cheek hinata kissed. 'Wow' he thought, 'that was…nice'.

* * *

**So…what do think? It sounds like a one-shot but its not, trust me. There is more were that came from. Plz review and tell me what you think. If there is any spelling errors, im sry. My spell check isnt working right. So forgive me. Until next chaper, Ja'ne! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Hi! Im back! Thnx you to all who review and put me on there story alert and favorites! **

**katanamaster4**

**Deadly Desire. NHx3**

**Pokannicknow**

**I hope to get more reviews later on. So plz R&R!**

_this means thoughts_

"regular talk"

**_This mean dreams_**

**_Disclaimer:_ If i did own naruto, there would be more nauhina moments_.

* * *

_**

**Naruto POV**

_**Where am i? It's dark in here and can only see a little. What…what's that? Sitting on top of that bolder? It looks like a person. I slowly walk toward the figure, making sure I don't scare the person a way. When I finally come 5 feet of the person, I notice that it was a girl and she had her head hands, so I couldn't see her face. She had short brown hair and what seems to be a sword on her back. She also has a red scarf around her neck and around her stomach. Then I finally ask "Hey are you okay?" **_

_**She didn't say anything.**_

"_**Are you okay?" I asked again, taking one step towards her. This time, she moved her head out of her hands, but only so I was able to see her eyes. But when I looked at her eyes, I notice something. Something strange. Something shocking. Something familiar.**_

_**Her eyes were demon eyes.**_

**xXxXxXx**

**Normal POV**

Naruto woke up startle. He was sweating from head to toe and he was huffing and puffing like he was holding his breath for hours. '_What a strange dream' he thought, 'I wonder who that girl is and why does she has demon eyes like me and gaara?'_ But for now, he put that thought aside and decided to get up. He walked to his bathroom and took a shower. After he was done he headed towards the door and left to go get some morning ramen.

When he finally got there, he was surprise to hear voices from inside. It was only 7:00am and people were already up. When he went inside he was shocked to see kiba and hinata sitting down and having ramen. The two turn around and saw naruto standing there.

"Hey naruto." Kiba said turning back to his ramen. "Hey naruto-kun." Hinata said, waving at him. Naruto smiled and sat down next to hinata. He order his usual pork miso and waited for his food to be ready.

"So guys, what are you doing here so early?" he asked looking at both kiba and hinata. Akamaru was laying on the ground by his master, waiting for him to finish.

"Oh, well I decided to get up early to train with Akamaru and then I notice hinata walking over, so I decided to join her for breakfast." Kiba explained. Naruto nodded and saw that his food was ready. Of course, he ate it all in no time. Once they were finished, they all decided to walk together. Hinata was in the middle of the two. They just talked about random things until they met up with shikamaru and temari.

"Hey shikamaru. Hey temari! What are you guys up too?" asked naruto. "Well if you must know, we were on our way to receive some documents from the hokage." Temari said. Shikamaru just sighed and said, "Troublesome".

"Oh okay, we will see you later." Hinata said as she watch shikamaru and temari walk off. "Why did you say that? I thought we were going on a date?" shikamaru asked his girlfriend. "We are. I just didn't want naruto to know. You know how he gets about these types of things." Temari said in a know-it-all voice. He had to give her some credit that was a nice move.

"Nice" he said.

"I know" she said back and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "Now, lets go." With that said they continue where they were headed.

**xXxXxXx**

While walking, naruto couldn't help but think about the dream he had. '_A girl with unusual eyes. They were not regular human eyes…they were defiantly…_' but his trains of thoughts were stopped when an ANBU appeared in front of them.

"You three are to report to the hokage's office immediately." The ANBU said before disappearing in smoke.

"I wonder what the hokage wants with us?" kiba said as all three turned to the hokage. "Probably to give us a mission or something" naruto said as he put his hands behind his head. "But why us three?" hinata asked.

"Who knows." Kiba said as they approached the hokage's office. All the way there, naruto couldn't help but think about that strange dream.

_'Maybe there is more jinchuuriki out there then just me and gaara. Who knows. Who knows?'_ He thought as all three of them enter the building.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's the end of my chapter! Yes, I kno, short. I cant help it!! Don't worry, I think I might put up another chapter today. And I'll try to make it longer. But im not sure. Maybe. Anyway, plz review! Ja'ne!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

**Well here is more chapters! I hope you like them as much as I do! It took awhile but I think I got it!!**

**_Disclaimer_: do I have to say it?

* * *

**

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba walked into the hokage's office, to see that her desk was covered with papers. There was more then 5 mountains of paper on her desk.

"Um…hokage-sama?" hinata asked, "you called us." . Then the hokage pushed all the papers off her desk so they could see her face. Tsunade looked like she didn't get much sleep. As soon she notice who was in front of her, she smirked and pulled herself together.

"Hai. You three must go on a very important mission." She said. Naruto, being himself, said "But tsunade-bachan, why us three? Why did you mix up the teams? Why not just send team 8 or 7?". Tsunade sighed and said "If you must know, shino is on a mission with kurnai, saskue is still in the hospital and sakura is working in the hospital." She explain. It has been a half a year since naruto brought saskue back and defeat itachi and orchimaru. Saskue was welcome back, but he was watched carefully, to make sure he doesn't leave.

"Oh" was all naruto said before tsunade started to explain the mission. "The mission is a B rank mission. We have heard from our ally village, that there is another jinchuuriki out there.". Upon hearing this, naruto got shocked. _'So there are more people like me'_ he thought. Seeing the expression on naruto face, she continue.

"We don't know much about what kind of demon it is or how many tail the demon have, but all we do know is that she is a girl and her name Aki Uindo. She was born in the village of the rain but at the age of seven, she came to the acadamy here. It was about the same time you guys were in there.". Everyone gasped at that.

"As soon as she graduated, she disappeared. Now we have gotten more info about her. When she was little, her home village was attacked by some kind of demon. Her father was the hokage**(A/N: ok I don't kno if other villages call there leader tht, but lets just pretend this one does)** and he sealed the demon within a little girl, which so happens to be his daughter. She disappeared after tht. But then reappear here. When she disappeared from the acadamy, we didn't pay much attention, but now that we know the truth, we are paying full attention. You three must go out there and find her and bring her back here."

Once she was finished explaining, everyone nodded. Naruto was still shocked that there was another one that was just like him and gaara. He then remembered the dream he had.

_'Maybe it was the same girl in my dream.'_ His thoughts were cut off by tsunade.

"Naruto, for once, im making you the leader of the group." She said, giving him a smile. Naruto was now the happiest person alive!

"Yes!!" he yelled out, "Finally, I'm the leader, believe it!". Kiba just stared at him like he was crazy while hinata just smiled at him.

"If there is no more questions, you may go pack your things and leave as soon as possible. Dismissed.". With that, the three left to go back.

When they were finally gone, tsunade sighed and looked out the window. Watching naruto jumping up and down with excitement made tsunade chuckle a little. But then she turn to her assistant, with a sad face.

"Sizune, did I make the right choice of making naruto go on the mission?". Sizune just smile and said "Yes, of course you did.". Tsunade turn her attention to the window again.

"Then why do I feel like I made the wrong choice?"

**_xXxXxXx_**

"Ok, since I'm the leader I say we meet at the gate in 20 minutes!" Naruto said to friends. Kiba just glared at him and hinata smiled and said "Hai!". Then they left to go pack up.

* * *

**Well…its not long…again. Sry maybe next time I'll make it long. But I cant grantee you. Oh well. Plz review! Ja'ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Walk

**Hey, I'm back! I hope I get more review this time. If I don't get more review then I won't continue this story. So plz give more reviews. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_: a girl can dream, cant she?**

"regular talk"

_'thoughts'_

**_'kyuubi talks to naruto'_**

'N**aruto talks to kyuubi'**

**

* * *

**

**_With Naruto_**

Once they separated, Naruto went to his apartment to pack up for his long mission. He was so excited about finally being a leader, he was almost bouncing off the walls.

"Cant wait to leave and be the leader of my own group." He said as he packed everything tht was necessary, "I never been a leader before, so I guess I will have to do my best.". Naruto couldn't help but smile to himself. Even though he was going to be stuck with kiba the whole time. Oh well, at least he had hinata. Then all of a sudden, he couldn't help but think about hinata.

_'I'm going to be with hinata for a long time. I don't know why but I feel happy when hinata around.'_ He thought as a blush appeared on his face. He shook it off and when he was done packing, he headed out the door.

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata arrived at her house and went straight to her room, to start packing. Then she heard a knock on the door. She wonder who could be knocking at her door.

"Come in" hinata said as she continue to pack. Her sister, Hanabi, enter the room with a questionable expression on her face.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she looked at hinata's bag. "I'm going on a mission and I wont be back for awhile, so can you tell father that I wont be here?" hinata said finishing packing up. Hanabi nodded as hinata walked over to her. Once hinata was a few inches away from her little sister, she crouched down, so she was looking her in the eye, and hugged her.

Hanabi was shocked at what her sister just did but decided to go with it and hug her back. Hinata broke the hug, got up and headed towards the door.

"Bye hanabi, I'll see you when I get back." Hinata said. She just nodded and said "Okay, bye nii-chan.". With that said and done, hinata left.

**_At the Main Gate_**

Naruto and Kiba were waiting for Hinata to show up. When she did, the three of them left the village and started to walk into the forest. It was quiet when the started to walk. No one said anything until hinata decided to break the silents.

"So where do we start looking?" she asked as she wonder where they were heading. "Well," naruto started, "since this girl has been moving around in the forest, she probably passed a few towns. The best place to get more info is going to different towns and ask if they have seen her.". Hinata smiled and nodded.

While they were walking, naruto couldn't help but take a couple of glance at hinata. He didn't know why but there was something about her that made naruto feel all warm inside. He never felt this way when he was around sakura, so why did he feel this way around hinata?

_'There is defiantly something different about her but I just can't think of it.'_ He thought as his eyes looked at her from head to toe. _'Maybe it's her outfit?'_

_**'Or maybe it's the fact that you think she is hot'**_ a deep voice said

**'What are you talking about Kyuubi?'** naruto asked.

**_'Come on. You can't be that stupid. Look at yourself, you are checking her out.'_** Kyuubi said in a know-it-all tone.

**'I'm not checking her out!!'** naruto yelled in his head

_**'Yes, you are'**_

**'No, I'm not'**

_**'Yes, you are'**_

**'No, I'm not!'**

_**'Yes, you are'**_

"No I'm not and that's final!!" he yelled out. Kiba and hinata stopped walking and stared at naruto, whose face was completely red.

"No what, naruto?" kiba asked, giving him a confuse look. Naruto face just got redder with embarrassment.

"N-nothing, forget." He said as he looked at the ground. Kiba looked at him for a moment then shrugged and kept walking. Hinata stayed with naruto as kiba went ahead. She looked at him while his eyes were still on the ground. Hinata decided to get his attention by tapping his shoulder. He jumped at her touched. She had a worry face on. Naruto blushed at how cute she looked but shook that thought off and just smile his goofy smile. That made hinata smile as well. She didn't want naruto to be embarrassed even though talking to yourself out loud is pretty embarrassing.

Then naruto notice that kiba was ahead of them. Far ahead. Naruto just stared at kiba then got mad.

"Oi, kiba! I'm the leader!!" naruto shouted as he ran towards kiba. Hinata just stared at naruto as he ran towards kiba. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight and ran after the two.

Once naruto caught up to kiba he stopped running and walked next to him. They both were glaring at each other. Then hinata finally caught up them and notice that they were having a glare contest. She just sweat dropped at the sight. After awhile of glaring, kiba decided to walk a little faster so he would be ahead of naruto a little. Naruto saw this and got a little angrey and decided to walk a little faster so he was ahead of kiba. Now it was kiba's turn to get mad. He started to walk a little bit faster and naruto did the same thing.

Soon they were super speed walking to the next town. All the way, hinata laughed at the sight and tried to keep up with the speed walking ninjas. But little did they know, someone in a tree was watching them.

"Well, it looks like they are looking for someone," the voice said, "And I think I know who it is.". The person smirked and did some hand sign. Then disappeared in smoke.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Another chapter. Plz review! I'm begging you to review! If you don't, I'll cry T.T. Until next time, ja'ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Village 1

**Hello! I'm back with my story! Thnx u for those who actually review! And with that said, I say lets start this story!**

_'thoughts'_

"regular talk"

**Disclaimer: If I said it once, I said it a thousand times!

* * *

**

Naruto and Kiba ran right into the next village, huffing and puffing. Hinata, after awhile, decided to walk instead of chasing after the two. The two fools claps on the ground, since they were out of breath. Hinata looked at the two and couldn't help but laugh at the way they looked. Once they caught their breath, Naruto and kiba glared at the laughing hinata, who laughed even more. A few minutes later, hinata stopped laughing and naruto and kiba got up off the floor. They walked around the village, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The village wasn't big so it should be easy. There was hotels, spas, groceries store, restaurants, clubs, and a ramen shop. Once naruto saw that, he stop in his tracks. Hinata and Kiba walked a little bit further until they notice naruto stopped. They turned around to see naruto staring at the ramen shop, eyes wide, and mouth wide open.

"Um…naruto, are you okay?" kiba asked as he looked at his friend in confusion. His question was soon answered when he heard naruto's stomach growl. Kiba sweatdropped at the sound. Hinata tilted her head a little and said "Naruto-kun, are you…hungry?". Naruto slowly turned to look at hinata. He shyly smiled and nodded his head.

"We haven't been out for more then a couple of hours and your already hungy?" kiba said, looking at him with disbelieve. Naruto just strugged and said "I cant help it if I'm always hungry.". Kiba shook his head and looked at hinata for help.

"I guess we could stop and get something to eat really quick" hinata said with a smile. Naruto smiled at her and Kiba looked at hinata like she had three heads.

"Your agreeing?" kiba said

"Why not," hinata said, "after all, he is the leader.". Kiba had nothing to say after that. She got him there, naruto was the leader and he could do whatever he wanted. Kiba silently cursed and they all went inside the shop for some ramen. But yet again, they still haven't notice that someone was following them. The person had a tan coat on with the hood over the person's head so no one could see his or her face. He or she followed the three inside and took a seat in the far corner.

Naruto, hinata, kiba took a seat in the opposite corner and got ready to order. The waiter soon came over and asked what they wanted.

"I'll have the ramen with chicken" kiba said

"I'll have the ramen with beef" hinata said

"And I'll have the ramen with everything!" naruto said with a smile.

The waiter wrote down the order and left. While the the three waited, they decided to talk about the mission.

"So…where do you think this demon is?" kiba asked.

"First off, she is not just a demon. She is a human." Naruto said angrly. He didn't want anyone, bad or good, to be reffered to as just 'demon'. He had been down that road.

"Ok, ok. So, where do you think she is?" kiba said, almost rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to ask around the place until we find a lead." Hinata said. Naruto nodded his head and looked at hinata. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful hinata got over the years. Her hair was much longer. So long that it reached her thighs. She had a nice hourglass figure that made him wish he could put his arms around. Naruto eyes wonder everywhere on hinata and soon he found himself staring at hinata's breast. He blushed and did his best not to look, but he could help it. She had developed in more then one way. Her breast were bigger then last year. Even bigger then Sakura's! Much bigger.

_'Whoa! Since when did I start thinking like this?'_ he thought as he looked at hinata's face only to meet her beautiful pure eyes. Hinata looked at naruto, tilting her head in confusion. Naruto thought she looked cute like that. He shook that thought off and smiled his goffy smile and she right back.

Soon there order came and started to eat their ramen. Naruto had two bowls and hinata and kiba had one. The mystery person also had two bowl of miso ramen. After they payed the bill, they separated to go talk to people around the village. They planned on meeting back infront of the ramen shop. The hooded person, since he or she still had the hood on, decided to follow naruto.

Naruto talked to every person he saw and asked if they have seen the girl. He even had a picture of the girl that tsunade gave to them before they left. So far, no one has seen her.

It was getting late and naruto has asked everyone in the village, but he got nothing. He was about to turn around and go back to the ramen shop when he saw the hooded person standing only a few yards away. Naruto didn't remember talking or seeing this person at all. Maybe he didn't get everyone has he thought.

"Hey! You with the hood" naruto called out, "I need to talk to you". He started to walk over to the person. He or she saw this and ran in the opposite direction. Naruto looked at the retreating back and after a few seconds, ran after the person.

"Hey you! Stop!" naruto shouted as he chased the person. The person just kept running. He or she turned right, which ended it up being a dead end. Naruto follow the person, who was now corner. It was pretty dark but he manage to see the person, desperaly trying to find an exit. He slowly walked towards him or her. The person turned around to face naruto.

"Ok, now you have nowhere to run." Naruto said, "Now you can you-". Before he knew it the person did a few un familiar hand signs and disappeared in smoke. Naruto stared at the place where the person was just standing.

_'What the hell?_' he thought, _'what was that all about…'_ he strugged and started to walk towards the ramen shop. Wait till the others here this.

xXxXxX

Naruto arrived back at the shop and saw hinata and kiba waiting for him.

"So, did you guys get anything?" naruto asked.

"Nop. Looks like no one has seen the girl at all." Kiba said.

Hinata shook her head and said "I got nothing too". Naruto looked at them and sighed.

"Well, what did you find, naruto?" kiba asked. Naruto looked at kiba.

"Well actually I met the person." Naruto started to explain what when he met this stranger and how the person disappeared.

"Guessing since the person disappeared in smoke, the person is a nija." Kiba said, pointing out the obvious.

"Ya, but the question is: What village is the person from? Did you see the headband, naruto-kun?" hinata asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, the person was wearing that stupid hood so I couldn't see their face."

Hinata sighed and wondered what they were going to do now? It was getting late and they were all tired. Maybe they could stay in a hotel.

"Hey guys, maybe we can stay in a hotel. It is getting late." Hinata said. They boys agreed and Akamaru barked, also agreeing. They walked around to find a hotel that allows dogs. Finally they found and decided to stay there for one night and then in the morning they would continue their journey.

Outside of the hotel, the hooded person stood outside staring at it.

'_That was a close one.'_ The person thought, _'For second I thought I was going to get caught.'_. The person smiled and headed for a different hotel to stay for only the night.

* * *

**Well, that ends that chapter! I really like my story! I think I'm doing a pretty good job, don't you think? Tell me your thought of my story so far, okay. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 7: Village 2

**Okay, im bac with the story! I like to think the people who voted. I now know what the demon will be but, wont tell ya! Yea, I know, im mean but I your just going to have to wait till later. Now lets get this story!**

"talk"

_thought_

**_dream_**

**Disclaimer: me don't own jack! **

_Naruto Pov_

_**Where am i? It's dark in here and can only see a little. What…what's that? Sitting on top of that bolder? It looks like a person. I slowly walk toward the figure, making sure I don't scare the person a way. When I finally come 5 feet of the person, I notice that it was a girl and she had her head in her hands, so I couldn't see her face. She had short brown hair and what seems to be a sword on her back. She also has a longred scarf around her neck and around her stomach. Then I finally ask "Hey are you okay?" **_

_**She didn't say anything.**_

**"_Are you okay?" I asked again, taking one step towards her. This time, she moved her head out of her hands, but only so I was able to see her eyes. But when I looked at her eyes, I notice something. Something strange. Something shocking. Something familiar._**

_**Her eyes were demon eyes**_

_**I took a closer look. They were blue like mine but different.**_

_**They didn't look evil. No. They looked…sad. Why is she sad? I just had to ask.**_

**"_What are you doing? Who are you?" I asked, taking another step closer. She didn't move but she spoke. She said something that makes me wonder why she said that. What did it mean? What she said…_**

**"_Why"_**

_**-:-**_

**Normal Pov**

Naruto open his eyes and looked around. He was in the hotel room they checked in last night. He slowly sat up and looked to his left. He saw kiba still sleeping. They asked for two different rooms. One for himself and kiba and another for hinata. Akamaru stayed with hinata, just to make sure nothing goes wrong. Naruto got up out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He needed a nice shower. He turned on the shower and started to remove his cloths. Once he got in, his mind wondered to his dream. The girl with the sad demon eyes. He notice that her eye were filled with sadness. What happen to her that made her look so sad?

_'Her eyes hold the same sadness I had when I was young. When I had nobody. When I was…alone'_. He was so caught up in his thought that he didn't here the door to the bathroom open.

"I see your awake."

Naruto jumped a little when he heard the voice. He recognize the voice very well.

"Same too you, too kiba"

"So…are you almost done?"

"Just wait a bit, okay?

"Fine. I'll be outside." . Naruto heard the do close behind kiba. He sighed. He had a feeling today would be a long day.

-:-

**Hinata's Room**

Hinata slowly open her eyes and looked at the digital clock next to her bed. It read 7:35 am. She decided to get since they had to leave soon. Obviously, this village didn't know anything about Aki. Not even the person who owns the hotel knew. She sat up and got out of bed. She slept well in her nice soft bed. Hinata started to wonder if naruto slept well too. She shook the thought off and continues to get up. Akamaru slept at the foot of the bed. Hinata thought it was nice of kiba and naruto to worry about so much. And Akamaru didn't seem to mind at all. Hinata walked over to Akamaru, only to see he was still sleeping. She thought Akamaru looked so cute when he was sleeping. She softly petted his head and headed towards the bathroom. Something was telling her that today was going to be long.

**-:-**

**In the Lobby**

Naruto and Kiba were wait for hinata and akamaru to come so they can leave. A few minutes after waiting they finally came down.

"Good morning, you two." Hinata said, once again, smiling.

"Good morning, hinata-chan!" naruto said, smiling back.

"Good morning, hinata and akamaru." Kiba said, also smiling.

"So now that we are all here, lets get going!" naruto said walking towards the door. The others followed. They stopped by the ramen shop, since naruto wouldn't shut up about wanting ramen. Once they were done, they headed towards the next village. It wasn't far, in fact, it was only 15 miles.

When they reached the next village, it didn't look much different from the last village. Everything almost looked the same. Almost. There was something missing.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" yelled a very sad naruto. Hinata and Kiba looked at naruto, who was in the middle of them.

"What's wrong, naruto-kun?" hinata asked.

"There's…there's…" naruto stuttered.

"Spit it out, naruto. What's wrong?" kiba said.

"There's…no ramen stall!" naruto whined.

Both Kiba and Hinata sweat dropped at naruto's weird behavior.

_'He yelled because there was no ramen stall?'_hinata and kiba thought in unison.

"Naruto, you just had ramen. Don't tell me your still hungry?" kiba asked.

"Maybe". Kiba sighed and looked at hinata for help. She seem to get the message. So she decided to speak.

"How about we search for info first. Then later, we can eat." Hinata said. Naruto looked at hinata and smiled.

"That's a great idea! Maybe you should be the leader, not me." Naruto said, which made hinata blush a little. Kiba watched naruto for awhile.

_'He keeps smiling at hinata. Maybe he…'_ but kiba's train of thoughts was broken when naruto called his name.

"Hey kiba, we are going to split up if you weren't listening" naruto said. Kiba nodded and walk in a random direction with akamaru following. Naruto and hinata did the same.

-:-

**With Hinata**

Hinata walked to person to person asking if they've sent the girl, aki. So far, no luck. She even had a picture of the girl when she was 12 or 13 years old. Aki had short brown hair and her eyes were brown as well. You couldn't tell what she was wearing because it was only a picture of the top part of her body. The little girl had a smile on. She seemed happy. But this is what she looked like in the past. Who knows how she looks now. Hinata sighed. Still, no one has seen the girl. But for some reason, hinata couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Hinata turned around, but didn't see anything unsual. All she saw was people walking around with smiles on. She decided to activate her byakugan, to check around the place.

Nothing.

She saw nothing.

Everything seemed to be fine.

Hinata deactivated it and continued her search.

-:-

**Near Hinata**

The mystery person was hiding on top of the roof. The person notice hinata activating her byakugan. He or she immediately started to do some hands signs, trying to do hide her charka from the girl. He or she then notice that hinata finally deactivated her blood limit and started walking again. The person sighed.

_'Looks like I need to be more careful. I'm not dealing with armatures anymore. These guys really mean business. Which means, they aren't going to fail.'_

He or she smirked and continue his or her following.

-:-

**Later**

They met up once again by a random restaurant. Again, no one in the village knew the girl.

"Well this was waste of time," kiba said, "we still didnt get any info on where she could be".

"Yea, I got nothing, too." Hinata said, a little sadly.

"Well, I think I got something," naruto said, "An old hag said that she heard something terrible happen to the next village we were suppose to go to, a few months ago. It seems that it was attacked by a demon or some kind of monster.".

"So you think that Aki went to that village and destroyed it?" kiba asked.

"Maybe, but there is no way to find out for sure. We have to leave now." Naruto said, getting serious. Kiba and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement while akamaru barked, also agreeing. Without another word, they ran out of the village.

The Mystery person jumped down from the roof and stared at the 4 retreating backs.

"Hm," he or she said, "Looks like their heading towards _that _village. Their getting close to what their looking for." The figure smirked again and followed the ninjas.

* * *

**Oh yea! Finished another chapter! I'm still not telling you ppl wht demon I pick! Your just going to have to keep reading and find out! Oh and about the mystery person. I'm going to tell you something about the person. She a girl, okay? And she isNOT evil. That is all i'm going to tell you. Seems fair, right?**

**Please review! No Flames plz.**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 8: Third times a charm

Hello

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. I'm a little busy and i cant keep up with my updates. Again, I'm sorry. Lets continue, shall we?**

"regular talk"

_'thoughts'_

**_Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: if I own naruto, there would be more naruhina moments in here!**

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and akamaru rushed through the forest trying to get to the next village, Chikage Village. The place where Aki was last seen. All the way, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it really was aki who destroyed the village and if so, why? Did the village do something that made her upset or mad and she just lost control? Or did she do it because she wanted their valuables? So many question ran though his head that it gave him a headache. He never had to think so much before. It must come with the job of being the leader. Naruto sighed. Maybe he needed more training.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto jumped a little at the voice. He turned his head to meet a pair of beautiful eyes staring at him.

"Oh im fine, hinata" he said, smiling.

"Oh okay. Just wanted to know." She said as she kept going through the forest. Naruto did the same. Soon he found himself thinking about hinata. For some reason, he has been doing this more often.

'Why cant I stop thinking about you, hinata?' he thought, 'Your just my friend, that's all…but then why do I feel like I want to be…more?'. Then his mind thought about the kiss on the cheek she had given him when he walked her home. He blushed at the thought. He shook the thought off and try to consternate on the danger that might be ahead. But failed to do so. All he could do was think of how cute and beautiful hinata was. Every time he thinks about her, his heart beats faster or when hinata smiles, he just wants to kiss her.

_'Why do I feel this way? Do I like hinata? No. I don't like her…I think…I love her'._Something in him was telling him that. He couldn't help but believe it. Before his thoughts continued, he realized that kiba and hinata had stopped **(A/N: he started to slow down while he was thinking of hinata).** Naruto stopped behind them and looked at the gate to the village. They finally made it.

"Lets go" Naruto said walking towards the village with hinata and kiba right behind them.

When they entered, they all gasped. They thought the village would be fixed by now, but they were wrong. Only 35 percent looked fine but the rest looked like a hurricane came and destroyed everything. House were burned to ashes, crumpled down, or ripped in two. Same with all the other buildings. They a few people walking the street, trying to rebuild the village to it formal glory. Many people were bandages and still trying to rebuild. The houses that were done, had candles by the window, meaning that some of the people lived there.

"Oh my…god" hinata said with her hands over her mouth, "This place looks…"

"Ya, I know how you feel, hinata" kiba said looking at the place with horror, "This place reeks of human blood.".

One of the villagers notice them standing there.

"What do you want?" ask the villager, hatefuly, "Cant you see we're busy at the moment. Get out of here."

"Wait a sec, gramps." Said naruto, "We're here because we need to know who did this?"

"And whats its to you?" the villager asked.

"We are looking for someone who we believe was the cause of this." Naruto said

The old villager looked at them carefully and notice their head banned protectors.

"So your ninjas, huh?" he said, the anger in his voice leaving.

Naruto smiled. "Yup and we need to know who did this?" his voice sounding serious.

The old man sighed. "I don't know what the person looked like. Try asking around, I know someone had to had seen the person." With that said, the man walked off, getting backed to work.

"Thanks!" naruto said to the retreating man, "Okay, looks like we will have to ask around again except this time, we slit up in groups of two. Me and hinata will one part of town while kiba and akamaru seached the other part." The two nodded and went their separate ways.

**xXxXx**

The Hooded figure watched as the ninjas went inside the village.

_'Seems like they made it faster then I thought'_ she thought _'It usually takes a day to make it but the made it here in 7 hours.'_ She smirked as she followed Naruto and hinata, knowing that they would get a lot of info about Aki soon.

**xXxXx**

Naruto and Hinata walked around, talking to different people. So far, all they knew was that the person had tails that destroyed everything in its way. They didn't know how many though because they kept moving so fast. Naruto sighed at how little info they got but didn't give up. Soon they met and old woman sitting outside her finished home. Naruto and Hinata walked up to her.

"Excuse me madam." Hinata said softly. The woman looked up at the two ninjas. She smiled at them.

"What can I do for you?" the old women asked.

"We need to know if you seen the person who did this to your village." Hinata asked. The women was silent for awhile as she thought about what happen a month ago.

"Ah yes. There was someone that had visited the village on the day of the attack." She said.

"Did she looked like this?" naruto took out the picture of the young Aki, "Except she looked a little older."

The women took the picture and looked at it carefully.

"Ya," she said finally, "That looks just like the girl I saw."

Naruto and Hinata were happy to know that they were getting some info.

"What happen on the day she arrived?" hinata asked.

The old women went silent again as she thought about it.

"Oh now I remember. It was a beautiful sunny day." She said as she thought about that day.

**_Flashback_**

_**It was a beautiful sunny day. A perfect day to relax and have fun. Kids were running around, Parents going shopping and other just doing their usual job. The old women was sitting outside her house, watching her grandchildren running around, having fun. At the front gate, someone walked into the village. **_

_**It was girl who looked about 16 years old with short brown hair with a red long scarf around her neck. Her eyes were like a chocolate brown. She was wearing what looked like a short dress that went up to her thighs. It was yellow and had the same red long scarf around her stomach. The outfit was open a little at the top reviling that she had a see through shirt under it (A/N: you like the one anko has). Her sleeves weren't attached to her outfit. They were a light color yellow and it was wrapped with green ribbons on her lower arm. The sleeves covered the back of her hand only. She had long light color socks on that went almost up to her thigh. Her shoes had golden strings wrapped around her foot. And finally, their was a sword that was strapped behind her back. The handle was blue with a little gold showing. The girl was had a sad face on as she walked in the village. Her head went left to right, as if looking for something.**_

_**The old women notice the girl looking around and decided to call out to her.**_

"_**Excuse me young girl." The old women said. The girl stopped and turn towards the women. "Are you looking for something?" **_

_**The girl just stared at the women and then collapsed on the ground. The women was shocked. She called for her grand children. They were both girls. One had had short black hair and the other had long light golden hair. They were at least 14 years old.**_

"_**Grandma, what happen to her?" asked the short brown hair girl.**_

"_**Is she okay?" asked the light golden hair girl.**_

" _**Kimiko, Dana, please help her into the house." The women said.**_

_**The two girls obeyed and lifted her up and into the house. When they got in, the placed the girl on the couch carefully. The old women entered the house and went to the closet. She pulled out a blue cozy blanket and put it over the unconscious girl. The women then put her hand on top of the girl's head.**_

"_**Oh my, she has a fever. Kimiko, please go get a cold cloth.". The girl with black hair nodded and headed toward the kitchen. The other girl, named Dana, looked at her grandma.**_

"_**What do I do?" she asked.**_

"_**You can help me take her sword off her back. It must be uncomfortable to be laying on top of.". So the both started to remove the sword from her back. Once they did they place it to the side of her.**_

"_**Now I want you to get a pillow and lay it under her head." Their grandma said. Dana nodded and walked away. Kimiko came in with a wet cold cloth in her hand.**_

"_**Good, now put it on top of her head so that her fever would calm down." The women said. Kimiko did as her grandma said and put it on top of the girl's head. Soon, Dana came back with a striped pillow and placed it under her head.**_

_**A few hours passed and finally the girl slowly woke up. Her eyes were half open and then they went wide. She shot up and looked around. She was in a house. She looked down to see the cloth that fell from her head and a blanket. Then her head turned to the right. She saw the old women sitting next to her with a smile on.**_

"_**Hello there. How are you? Do you feel any better?" the women asked.**_

_**The girl stared and the finally spoke.**_

"_**Where am I?" the girl asked.**_

"_**Your in my house, dear. Tell me, what is your name?" **_

"_**Aki...Uindo"**_

"_**Aki. What a beautiful name. You may call me Vivy." Vivy said sweetly, "Do you feel better?"**_

_**Aki nodded her head and notice something.**_

"_**My sword…where is my-" but was cut by vivy.**_

"_**Don't worry. Your sword is right here." She said as she pointed to the sword that was by the end of the couch. Aki went to grab it but was stopped by a hand.**_

"_**Your not leaving so soon. You still need you rest." She gently pushed aki down on the couch. Aki didn't struggled. She did what she was told. **_

"_**Now you must be hungry. I'll go fix you something to eat, okay?" vivy said as she got up.**_

_**Aki only nodded as she watch the elderly women walk towards the kitchen. She then looked up at the ceiling waiting for the women to come back.**_

_**A few minutes later, Vivy came back with a tray of salmon and rice. Aki sat up as she gave her the food. She ate it all very quickly. Vivy smiled at how fast she could eat.**_

"_**Looks like you haven't eaten in awhile, have you?" she asked. Aki put down her chop stick and looked down at the now empty plate.**_

"_**No…I haven't…" aki said, a little sadly.**_

"_**Why are you traveling by yourself? Where are your parents?" vivy asked softly.**_

_**Aki didn't answer. She just looked down sadly.**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Vivy said as she a hand on aki's shoulder. Aki shook her head.**_

"_**No…its okay." She said as she looked up at the women, who was smiling sweetly. Then two girls came in the room.**_

"_**Oh I forgot to introduce you to my grandchildren. This I Kimiko and Dana." Vivy said as she pointed to the girls, "Girls, this is Aki Uindo."**_

_**Kimiko and dana smiled and said "Hi" to her before asking their grandma for something.**_

"_**Grandma, can you make your home made ramen noddles?" asked Dana.**_

"_**Sure, but we will have to go shopping first." Vivy said.**_

_**The girls jumped up and down with excitemenet. They rushed towards the door, waiting to go.**_

"_**Lets go! Lets go!" said Kimiko, happily. Vivy stared happily at them and them looked down at Aki.**_

"_**Would you like to come with us?" she asked kindly. Aki looked at her for a moment and then nodded yes.**_

_**Vivy smiled and got walked towards the door while aki grabbed her sword and followed them outside the house.**_

_**They went to many different stores, getting different ingredient. They were all happy and smiling. Even Aki couldn't help it but smile. As they left the last store, a group of mean looking men were walking around town pushing people out of their way. When they pass Vivy and the others. One of the members pushed the old lady to the ground, roughly. The other three gasped as they all on their knees to make sure she would be okay.**_

"_**Grandma!" Kimiko and Dana shouted as they started to cry.**_

"_**Im okay." Vivy said, weakly, trying to smile.**_

_**Aki looked shocked then her shock was replaced with anger as she got up and glared at the gang, who were now laughing. One of them notice the glare they were getting and glared right back.**_

"_**And what are you looking at?" one of them said hatefully.**_

_**Aki just glared and said**_

"_**You better say your sorry." She said in a threatening tone.**_

_**They all looked at her with an evil smirk on.**_

"_**Oh yeah. And what are you going to do if we don't?" another one said. Aki reached behind her shoulder and grabbed her sword and pulled it out, reveling a long pointed sword with words ingraved on it near the handle.**_

_**The gang saw the sword and took at their weapons as well. Swords, kunai, and many others were out. The village people backed away from the scene. They didn't want to get hurt. Then someone shouted "attack!" and they all ran towards her ready to kill.**_

_**Aki just stood there, her eyes closed and when she open them again, they reveled blue eyes. But they weren't normal eyes, no, they were more like demon like. But the gang members didn't even notice until it was too late. In a blink of an eye, Aki was behind them all, blood dripping from her sword. The gang just stood there and then blood came flying out of their bodies like a fountain. One by one, they fell. An oceanof blood around them. Aki looked behind her and saw that Vivy, Kimiko, Dana, and the rest of the village was looking at her with fear in their eyes. Aki's eyes were still blue but they looked more scrared then evil.**_

"_**She a monster! No one could take out of group of people that fast unless she wasn't human! Her eyes even changed!" someone said. Soon everyone was calling her names and with each name, the more aki wanted to cry.**_

"_**Monster!"**_

"_**Creature!"**_

"_**Demon!"**_

_**Demon. Hearing that word, made something in Aki come out. A blast of chakra whirled around her so viciously. Then Aki looked up showing her blue eyes that looked so blood thirty. Everyone screamed and ran away except for the three on the floor, too shocked to move. They watched as the girl grew a tail. It wasn't real, it was only made out of chakra. Then Aki started to attack everyone, growling like a monster. She destroyed everything in her past. Blood was flying everywhere. Soon, she grew a second tail and did even more damage. Kimiko and Dana snapped out of their shocked and helped their grandma up. As soon as they did that, they all ran. But Vivy didn't care, all she cared about was aki. She looked back at Aki only to see her looking back at her. But this time, her eyes didn't show fear or hatred. No. They showed sadness. Vivy watched as Aki tore her gaze and ran away from the village, destroying everything in its path.**_

**_End Flashback_**

"After that, I never saw her again." Vivy said sadly as she looked down.

Naruto and Hinata had sat down on the floor, listening. Once the story ended, they both stood up again. Hinata looked at the old women, with sadness in her eyes. Naruto understood why Aki did this. She was just afraid and didn't know what to do. He felt sorry for her. All alone in this big world. He just had to find her.

"Thank you for this info. We will find her and make sure she is okay." Naruto said.

Vivy looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much." She said. Then she remember something. She reached inside her pocket.

"Oh, I almost forgot. She dropped this when she was in my house. For some reason, she didn't destroy my house like she did the others.".

She took out a photo and gave it to naruto. It was a picture of two young girls. One had short brown hair that went down to her chin. Her eyes were brown as well. And the other had long light golden hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown. Both were wearing and dress that went to their thighs. It was a strap dress with short sleeves that reveled their shoulders. One was peach the other was green. They looked about 7 years old. They had their backs to each other and their hand were intertwined with each other. The brown hair one was looking down a little bit and the other one was looking up a bit. They both looked sad.

"I think it might be Aki and someone she knew." Vivy said.

"Ya, it kinda does but I wonder who the other girl is?" hinata said.

"I don't know, but I guess we will know soon when we meet aki."naruto said as he put the picture in his pocket.

"Thank you for all your help. Don't worry, we will find Aki, believe it!" naruto sadi, smiling his goofy smile.

Vivy giggled at him and started wonder about something.

"Are you two a couple?" she asked. Naruto and Hinata turned beet red.

"W-w-what!!" naruto said, shocked at the question. Vivy laughed at their reaction, knowing that the two must like each other, but too afraid to admit it.

"Oh you guys are so cute together." Vivy said as she watch the two turn into 10 different shades of red.

"I – well – um – you see – " naruto just didn't know what to say at the moment. He knew he loved hinata but he didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Uh…we have to go!" naruto said at last and rushed off with hinata right behinad him. Vivy watched the two run off, still blushing like crazy. The she heard the door to the front house open.

"Who were those two?" asked Kimiko

"Oh they were just ninjas looking for Aki." She said calmly

"Really?" said Dana, cming from behind her sister, "Are they going to hurt her?"

"No, they just want to make sure she is okay. That's all." She said as she closed her eyes. The two stared at their grandma and then up at the sky. They all wondered at the same time.

_'I hope your okay, Aki'_

**xXxXx**

Naruto and Hinata met up with kiba and akamaru.

"Well, we found out that their was a girl who did come by here and she attacked a lot of people." Kiba said.

"Ya, we know. We met someone who actually talked to the girl." Naruto said and explain what happen. He decided t skip the part about how vivy asked if he and hinata were a couple. He was still trying to get over it.

"So she attacked to village because she called many names. And she got scared, so she decided to attack the village except one house." Kiba said. Naruto nodded.

"Now all we have to do is find her scent and bring her back with us." Hinata said.

"But how?" kiba asked. Naruto reacked into his pocket and took out the photo.

"This belongs to aki. Maybe it has aki's scent on it." . Naruto gave it to kiba. He took it and smelled it and then let akamaru smell it as well. They starte to smell the air but then stopped.

"Im having trouble smelling since the smell of blood is everywhere." Kiba said.

"Alright, lets go." Naruto said as they headed out of the village. Once they were outside, kiba and akamaru tried to smell the scent again. This time, they could smell it.

"We got the scent, but its weak. We have to hurry." Kiba said. They all nodded and rushed off into the direction aki went. Behind them was the hooded women again.

"So they finally found her scent. This should be good." She said as she took off after them.

**xXxXx**

Further away, in the dark forest, was a girl walking around, bleeding almost everywhere.

_'I have to find her.'_The girl thought_ 'I just have to find her.'_ The girl reached inside her outfit. But then she stop when found out what she was looking for wasn't their anymore.

"Damn it!" she said, "I know I have it somewhere." . She kept looking everywhere until she finally realized it wasn't there.

"I must of dropped it at the old women's house." She said. The girl sighed and looked at the path behind her.

_'I cant go back now.'_ She thought sadly, _'Not after what happen.'_

After that thought she continued walking, looking for the one thing she missed the most.

* * *

**And done with another wonderful chapter! Now you know what Aki looks like. I know what you are all thinking.**

"**She sucks at describing things"**

**Well I know that! If you want a better picture of Aki, go to my profile. My pic is set to it! But it wont be there for long so hurry up and check it out! **

**No flames!!**

**Plz review!!**

**Or else I'll stop writing!**

**I need reviews!!**


	8. Chapter 9: Camp out

**And we are back with more goodness! Today, I will try to update ALL of my stories! It will take awhile though. Check them out! There really good! And I need more reviews! Anyway, lets get this started!!**

_'thoughts'_

**_'kyuubi talks to naruto'_**

'N**aruto talks to kyuubi'**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it then, what makes you think I own it now?**

* * *

The four ninjas rushed through the forest, getting closer to the poor girl. It was getting dark out and they didn't even get to eat or sleep since they found out more about aki. Even though they didn't want to admit it, they were getting tired.

Hinata was the most tired out of all of them. She used up a lot of chakra for using her byakugun. She was even using chakra at her feet, so she wouldn't fall off the tree branch. It took all her will power to keep her eyes from shutting. But it was no good. Slowly she slowed down her pace and soon she stopped on a tree branch.

_'I don't think…I can…keep my…eyes open…any…more…'._ Then her finally closed as she slowly fell backwards. Naruto and kiba notice that hinata was missing. They stopped and turn around. Their eyes went wide when they saw hinata fall down, her eyes closed.

"Hinata!" naruto shouted as he raced back to her. He made it just in time before she hit the ground. Naruto looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly parted. Kiba and Akamaru ran towards the two.

"Is she okay? What happen?" Kiba asked as he from naruto to hinata then back again.

"I think…she fell asleep." Naruto said as he continued to look a the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I guess she was tired. I wouldn't blame her for collapsing like this. I'm pretty tired myself. Maybe we should set up camp." Kiba suggested.

"What about Aki's scent? Will it disappear?" Naruto asked, a little worried. He didn't want to lose it. I mean, they were so close.

"Don't worry. The scent will last for a couple more days before it completely disappears." Kiba said calmly, "But for now, lets set up the tents.". Naruto nodded and gently laid hinata down so he can help kiba with setting everything up.

It took awhile, but they finally got everything up. There was two tents. One for hinata and akamaru**(A/N: for protection)** the other for kiba and naruto. All they needed was camp fire and some food and they would be good to go.

"Me and akamaru will go looking for some wood and food." Kiba said, "If that's okay with you? After all, you are the leader.". Naruto nodded and went back to hinata, who was still laying down. He picked her up bridal style and took her inside one of the tents. He carefully laid her, on her back, inside her sleeping bag and made sure she was comfortable. Then he just sat there, gazing upon the sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful and lovely. He couldn't help but stare at her.

_'So beautiful.'_ He thought as he let his hand brush away a few strands of hair behind her ear. Then his hand caress her right cheek.

_'Why didn't I notice how beautiful she was before?'_ he thought, _'I guess I was too busy with my crush on sakura that I barely even notice her existence.'_. Naruto sighed as his hand was still on her cheek.

_'I feel like an idiot.'_

**_'Because you are one' _**said a demonic voice.

**'I know that! I don't need a stupid demon fox telling me that!'** naruto yelled in his head.

**_'Don't call me stupid! You're the idiot who was too busy flirting with the pink haired girl who wasn't even interested in you!'_** Kyuubi yelled back.

It was silent in his head. Then naruto thought of something.

**'Hey Kyuubi? Do you know which demon is inside aki?'** naruto asked.

**_'No, of course not. It could be any of the loser demons I defeated before I was sealed away.' _**Kyuubi said.

**'But if you could take a guess, which demon do you think?'**

**_'I don't know! Maybe the seven tailed beast, Shichibi no Kaku? I don't know!'_**. Kyuubi was getting annoyed with the questions. He just wanted to sleep.

**'Hmmm…'**. Naruto wonder which demon she had. From the story he and hinata heard, he couldn't tell much. He sighed and turn his attention back on hinata, who was still sleeping peacefully. Naruto couldn't help but notice that her lips were still parted. He blushed alittle as he thought of something. He imeditley shook the the thought off, but it wouldn't go away.

_'No…I shouldn't…I would be taking advantage of her…but…'_ he thought blushing even more. Something told him to go ahead and kiss her. That she wouldn't mind getting kissed by him. He, for once, gave up and lean down towards hinata's lips. Once he was an inch away, he stopped. Naruto could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips, which only made him want to kiss her more. Just when he was about to kiss her, he heard akamaru's barking. Meaning that kiba and akamaru had come back. Naruto mentally cursed as he moved his face away from hinata's. He was so close, but his chance was ruined. He got up and walked out of the tent. Kiba and akamaru brought back a lot of wood and fish.

"Oh there you are." Kiba said, "I think we should be good for awhile.".

"Great! Lets start the fire and cook up some fish." Naruto said, grabbing some wood and putting it in the middle of their camp site. He took out a match, lit it, and put it to the wood. Kiba had three fishes on three different sticks and placed them near the flames. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru sat down by the fire waiting for the food to be done.

"So is hinata still sleeping?" kiba asked as he watched the flames.

"Yea. She really must be tired. I wonder why she didn't say anything before." Naruto wondered. Kiba just laughed.

"Its just like her to keep how she is feeling bottled up." Kiba said.

"I guess your right." Naruto said, looking deeply into the flames. It was quiet for awhile until naruto decided to talk again.

"So…do you want to take the first look out or should I?" he asked. Kiba looked up at him.

"I think you should be the first person to be look out." Kiba said as he yawn a little, "I'm a little tired myself. As soon as im done eating, im going to sleep.". Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay then. We will switch every 5 hours then." Naruto said. Kiba nodded and continue to staring at the fire.

Soon, the fish was done and they ate quickly. Once they were done, kiba went into his tent while akamaru went into hinata's tent and they went to sleep. Naruto sat on a boulder near by and kept watch. He didn't feel like staying up for 5 hours, but he didn't want to complain either. After all, he is the leader of the mission. He must do what he can for his team mates and right now, they needed sleep. Naruto turned his head towards hinata's tent. He blushed as he remember what he almost did. Most of him wanted to go right back into the tent and kiss her without hesitation. He tried to get rid of the thought, but no matter how hard he tried, the thought and the desire to do it got stronger. He sighed.

_'If only I knew if she felt the same way.'_ He thought as he looked up at the beautiful night sky. He notice that the moon was full and blue.

_'Wow! I never saw a blue moon before! I heard that the moon can be blue for two nights every 4 years_**(A/N: not true)**_! This is the first night so I guess tomorrow night will be the last time. I wonder if hinata will watch it with me?'_ he thought, blushing even more.

The hooded woman looked at the blonde from the tree branch and decided it was time to come down from her hiding place.

_'I guess I should aleast say hi to him and keep him company.'_ She thought, smiling. Bu then her smile disapeared as she also looked up at the sky. She stared at the full blue moon and mentally cursed.

_'Time is running out. They have to find her before tomorrow. Before the next blue moon.'_

**_xXxXx_**

Farhter away, the same bloody girl was sitting on the ground in pain. Her hands were cluching her stomach.

"Must…fight…back…must…not…give…in…" she said to herself as she try to stand up, but she couldn't. The pain was too much for her. She looked at her hands and saw her nails grow into claws. Her teeth turned into fangs. She couldn't help but cry. She hated when this happen to her. It couldn't be helped though. Nothing could stop this from happening to her. She was born like this. To live with the curse of the Blue Moon.

* * *

_Seven Tailed Demon_ - Shichibi no Kaku, takes the form of a badger

**Well that's the end this chapter. I bet your wondering about the blue moon curse, huh? And what will happen between the hooded woman and naruto. If you really wondering, then keep reading!**

**And Review!**

**Plz?**

**Even a little review wont hurt.**

**Just push the 'Go' button and review!**


	9. Chapter 10: The Blue Moon Curse

**You know you missed my story and my story missed you! So lets get going shall we?**

**"talk"**

_'thoughts'_

**_"demon talk"_**

**_Disclaimer:_ nothings changed. Still don't own naruto**

* * *

**-)(-**

Naruto still sat on the rock, staring up at the blue moon. The hooded woman thought it would be a good time to come out now. She jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet away from naruto's side. Naruto turned to look at the woman. He immediately got out his kunai and got into his fighting stance.

"Who are you?" naruto asked angrily, glaring at the woman.

No response.

"Answer me" he demanded. She stood there, staring at him and then towards the blue moon.

"I am" she began to answer but stopped so she can pull down her hood, revealing her true face.

She had long waist length purple hair and eyes and her skin was a little bit more then tan. Her outfit was a small top that looked liked a brown strapless bra since it only covered her breasts. She had navy blue baggy pants that went down to a little bit higher then her ankle with green beads near the ends. Her shoes were brown strap short heeled shoes. On her wrists were a tan double bracelet and around her neck was a necklace the shape and color of the blue moon.

"My name is Lily and I have come here to help." She said, putting her hands up to show she meant no harm. Naruto didn't drop his guard. He stared at the woman in front of him.

"Why are you here? And what do you mean you're here to help?" naruto asked.

"I came here looking for the same person your looking for. Aki Uindo." She said. Naruto looked shocked.

"Why?" he asked, "What do you want with aki? Are you planning to hurt her?". Lily shook her head.

"No, of course not. I came to help her. She is in terrible danger."

"What do you mean danger?"

"I mean that right now, aki is in a lot of pain and needs help.". Naruto stared at lily, shocked and disbelief. Lily notice the looke and sighed.

"How do you know she is in pain?" naruto asked.

"Because there is a blue moon out."

"So?". Naruto was getting confused. What did the blue moon have to do with aki in pain? Lily knew she would have to tell the boy everything she knew. She didn't want to, but she had a feeling that it would help. Lily sat down and motion naruto to join her. Naruto hesitated for a moment, still not knowing if he should trust her or not. He slowly walked over to her, watching her carefully, and sat down in front of her, kunai still in hand.

"I'm going to tell you about the Blue Moon Curse." She said, "It will explain why aki is in pain at this very moment.". Naruto nodded his head and paid close attention.

"It all begins with when Aki was first born. There was a blue moon out at the time. Her mother died as soon as aki was born. At the same time, the sand village was under attacked by a demon.".

"Wait, you said sand village? I thought she was born in the village of the rain?" naruto said, confused. Lily put up her hand, stopping him from asking another question.

"Let me finish." She said as she continued, "Anyway, like I said, the village was under attack by a demon and many people were getting killed. Even the hokage had trouble. This wasn't the first time the demon attacked. It actually attacked and killed many people before. There were so many massacres that they lost count. Aki's father wasn't there when aki was born or when his wife died. He was out on a mission with his father. When they came back, they saw the demon kill many people and destroy everything. I took aki from the hospital just in time because the demon began to destroy it. I ran, with aki in my hands crying, to her father and grandfather. Her grandfather took aki from me and both of them went straight towards the demon. I couldn't believe what they did next. He challenged the demon to a fight outside town and the demon agreed. Once they were outside of the village, they fought. The demon was good at illusions, so it thought it had the upper hand, but it was wrong. Her father was not fooled by the illusion and easily broke through it. Then he did some kind of jutsu, I'm not sure what, and sealed the demon away inside aki. After that, the father was no where in site and neither was the baby or the grandfather. All of them, gone.". She paused in for awhile. Naruto still was confused.

"What happen? And what does it have to deal with this curse?".

"I traveled everywhere I thought they would be. I asked many people if the knew or seen them. I traveled for 4 years. So far, I had nothing. Until I stumbled upon the rain village. I heard that their was an old man and a little girl staying in a small house at the end of the village. I went there and was surprised to see the grandfather again. He told me that he didn't know what happen to aki's father. He just vanished. So the only thing he could think of was to go and stay in a different village. But, on that night, there was a blue moon out. It was beautiful moon indeed. Aki was only 4 years old when it happened.". Again she paused and thought about what she saw.

"What happen to her?" naruto asked. Lily sighed and continued.

"Me, Aki, and her grandfather stared at the moon. Then aki said she didn't feel good. She said her stomached hurt. Soon she started to scream a high pitched scream. Both me and the grandfather got worried and did the best we could to calm her down, but nothing worked. She just kept screaming. Then a blue kind of charka started to form around her. Her nail grew long like claws and her teeth also grew, into fangs. We got scared; we didn't know what to do. Aki closed her eyes and then reopen them, only to reveal a dark and deadly blue. Aki growled like an animal. Her grandfather and I both knew what was happening but we didn't know how or why. She grew more beastly. Too beastly. We had to stop the chakra from flowing. I can't tell you how though. It's a secret. Anyway, once we did, aki fell to the ground, knocked out. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't bring her to the medics because we were afraid they would kick us out of the village. So we waited. Making sure the seal was still strong and trying to figure out what had caused this change. The next day, aki was still out and her fangs and claws were still there. This frightened us. When the night came and the blue moon came out again…".

"What is it? What did she do?"

"She was even more viscous then she was before. We couldn't stop her. The chakra engulfed her and she grew two tails quickly. She was so strong that she attacked the village almost like the demon did when it attacked the sand. There was blood everywhere, bodies lying motionless on the floor, buildings burning to the ground. It took awhile but by the time we were finally able to stop her, she had killed almost half the people there. We were kicked out of the village, never to return again. Aki was knocked out again and cover in blood. Then we relieved what had caused her change. The blue moon. It happen again, 4 years later, another blue moon. This time we were in the forest, so no one got hurt. We kept traveling until I decided to go on my own, looking for a cure. The grandfather took aki and we split from there. You see? That is why I said aki is in pain because it is a blue moon night and tomorrow will be worse.".

Naruto just sat there for a moment, taking in all the info. He couldn't believe it. Aki had a tough past. And now, as they sit here, aki is alone and in pain. With that thought, he jumped to his feet.

"We can't just sit around here while aki is in pain. We have to help her now!" naruto said. Lily got up to and dusted her pants off.

"No, you shouldn't go yet. Your team mates need rest and so do you." She said as stared into naruto's tired blue eyes. Even though he hated to admit it, she was right. He couldn't wake them up now. What if they found aki and were too tired to fight. They would die. Naruto sighed.

"I guess your right" naruto said, "But what will happen to aki in the morning?"

"Don't worry, she should be passed out or calmed down a bit. She won't go far in her condition." Lily said with a reassuring smile. Naruto calmed down and put the kunai away. Something told him that he could trust her. Lily notice this and smiled.

_'Well…at least I'm trusted.'_ She thought smiling even more.

"Naruto, how about you take a nap, I can watch over you and your team for you." She suggested. Naruto looked at her in shock and then shook his head.

"No you can't! My team will see you and start asking questions." He said. He didn't want his team fighting already when they needed to save their strength.

"Don't worry. I'll transform into you, that way it looks like you have been guarding the hold time.". Naruto thought about this for a moment.

"But kiba will notice me inside the tent and he would be able to smell you. He knows my smell more then I do."

"That is no problem. I can change my scent easily. So there isn't really a problem.". She had a point, it did sound like a good idea. He was really exhausted so, since he trusts her, decided to go with it.

"I'll also hide your scent so that way, when you enter the tent, it won't wake your friend up." Lily said thoughtfully. Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks!". Lily nodded and started to do some hand signs. Then she tap naruto on the noise and then tap her own. He looked confuse for a minute until she explained.

"Now you don't have a scent. I just transferred the scent to me. Now I smell like you. Don't worry, the jutsu will be gone in the morning." She explained. Then she remembered something.

"As soon as you guys wake up, go north. That is where her trial continues. Aki can be stubborn and try to keep moving. You and your team will have to be fast." She said in a serious voice. Naruto nodded and then relived something.

"After my shift is done, where will go?" he asked. Lily laughed a bit.

Don't worry about me, I have my own tent in the woods. I'll just go there." She said, "Now go on and get some rest. You have a tough challenge ahead.". With that, naruto nodded and walked in silently inside the tent. Once he was in, lily did some more hand signs and in a poof, she transformed into naruto. She looked at herself.

_'Why does this kid like orange so much? If you ask me, it's a weird color for a ninja to wear.'_ She thought as she sat down on top of the boulder, naruto was sitting on before. Her gazed was on the moon.

_'Oh Aki, sweetheart, please be okay. I don't think your mother would never forgive me if you got killed or hurt beyond healing.'_ She thought, _'Your mother was my best friend, and I promise I would protect you no matter what.'_. She sighed.

"I guess I'll never be able to keep my promise now…"

**-)(-**

The girl screamed in pain. She hated the blue moon so much. It might look pretty, but it was dangerous to her.

"Why" she whispered, "why are you doing this to me?"

**_"Because I can and there is nothing you can do about."_** Said a demonic voice, **_"I will be freed. Only when the blue moon is up can I temporality be able to take over and tomorrow night will be even better!."_**

"No!" she shouted, "I will not let you!"

_**"I've done it before, what makes you think this time will be different?"**_

"Don't you sense it?" She said, doing her best to ignore the pain, "Someone is looking for me…I don't know if they want to kill me or to help me."

**_"Probably to kill. You should let me take over so I can kill them for you."_** The demon said with an evil smile. The girl shook her head.

"No, what if they want to help. What if its auntie?"

_**"Please! She left you as soon as she could. To get away from you!"**_

"No! You're wrong! She wouldn't…she loves me…no…" her voice went from loud to a whisper. More tears fell from her eyes. Her aunt loved her and only went away to help her. But her heart hurt just thinking about it. So she just laid their, waiting for the sun to come.

_'Aunt lily, please…hurry up…and…save me…'_

**-)(-**

* * *

**Bam! That was an awesome chapter if I do say so myself! I have to admit, I'm excited to see how this will end and I'm the one who is writing it! Hehe. I feel silly now. Anyway, I hope you liked it as much as I did! Oh and this symbol -)(- stands for two creseants moons. Why? Because it can!**

**Now all you have to do now to show how much you love me and my story is to push that small button below.**

**You know the one that says 'go'?**

**Yea, that one!**

**Now move your mouse towards the button…**

**And click on it**

**You won't be disappointed**

**Just beware of some giant man eater squirrels**

**They ate the last person who read my story and refuse to review**

**Make sure that doesn't happen to you**

**Or else…**

**So click on the 'go' button and REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 11: So close

**And we are back! I cant wait to see what my brilliant brain has come up with for today's chapter! Just read and see.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I'm tired of repeating myself.**

* * *

**-)(-**

Kiba was sleeping peacefully, dreaming sweet dreams. But all dreams need to be come to an end sooner or later. His ended…now. Kiba felt someone shake him, telling him to wake up. At first, he was confused, but then his dream went dark. He slowly open his eyes, only to see blue eyes staring at him.

"Naruto?" he said. Naruto smiled at him.

"Its your turn, kiba." He said. Kiba groan and then got out of his sleeping bag.

"Alright, I'll go." He said as he dragged his feet out of the tent. Naruto made sure that he was gone, then he turned around to see the real naruto sleeping peacefully**(A/N: she was sitting in between the two so kiba wouldn't see naruto. Oh and she put a cloth in his mouth because he was snoring so loud. Hehehe)** She removed the cloth and undid the jutsu.

"Goodnight, naruto." Lily whispered before disappearing into the night. She walked for a while until she found her campsite. She sighed as she went into her own tent. There, lying down on top of her sleeping bag, was a small size wolf. It had gray fur and white fur at the end of its tail, paws, and mouth.

"Kiki, get off of my sleeping bag." Lily said, putting her hands on her hips. The wolf red eyes looked up at her. She yawns and stretches.

"Sorry but you were taking forever I thought you forgot me or found aki." Kiki said getting off the sleeping bag.

"You know I can't bring her back by myself. I might be an ex – anbu, but that doesn't mean I can defeat her and calm her down." Lily said as she laid down and put her hand on her forehead.

"I guess your right. But I just wanted to meet her so bad that every time I think about it, I get butterflies." Kiki said as she also laid down next to her. Lily looked at her wolf friend.

"Butterflies?"

"What? I can't have butterflies?"

Lily chuckled. "No because its kinda weird. By the way, where were you?"

"Oh I got distracted and lost you. When I found your scent, I went straight towards your campsite. You weren't there, so I just waited for you to return."

They both laid in silence, nothing to be said until kiki thought of something.

"What did you do when you went to meet the boy? I can smell his scent on you."

"I told the blonde boy, naruto…everything about aki's past, but I didn't tell him what demon she has."

"Why not?"

"I wanted him to guess. Besides, its more fun this way." It was silence again.

"When you give me to aki, do you think she will like me?" kiki wondered.

"She will. Her mother loved wolfs, so I'm sure she will too."

"Yea, I guess your right." Kiki's eyes slowly started to close. Lily's did the same thing.

**-)(-**

The next day!!

Naruto, who was the last person on guard duty, woke everyone up. He wanted to help aki as soon as possible and that meant he had to get to her while she is down. It was noon when they finally ate, packed, and rushed off. Lily and kiki followed from behind in the shadows. They were going to find her, no matter what happens.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure we're going the right way?" hinata asked.

"Don't worry hinata, I know for sure if we keep going this way, we will see her." Naruto said, giving her a smile. She smiled back and continued the search. Naruto stared at her, loving her smile.

"Yeah, I can smell her and blood. Lots of it" Kiba said. Akamaru barked, agreeing. They ran faster, hoping they would see her. Hoping its not too late.

'_Don't give up, aki' _naruto thought,_ 'don't give up!'_

Behind them, hiding their scent, lily and kiki kept following.

"Do you think they will be able to find her in time? I mean its coming close to night," kiki said, unsure.

"I believe in them. I know they will find her. I'm just not sure how Aki got so far away. I was sure she wouldn't be able to move this far. Can you pick up her scent?" lily said looking at the wolf. Kiki sniffed the air for a couple of seconds before responding.

"I smell her. She still is moving, but not fast. She's walking, no, limping away. Aki is pretty far. They won't make it until…" she didn't dare finish. She knew lily knew what she was going to say. Lily mentally cursed. By the time they reached her, it was going to be too late.

_'Naruto, please hurry. If you don't reach her by sundown, there will be no hope.'_ She thought as she remembered what her grandfather told her before she left.

_**Flashback**_

_**Lily and the grandfather, who was carrying an unconscious little girl in his arm, walked back towards the leaf where they were staying. They had to camp outside, away from the village, for two nights. This was the second night.**_

"_**That's it. I'm going to leave the village." Lily said suddenly.**_

"_**Why? Are you scared of her?" the grandfather, Ryuu, said.**_

"_**No, of course not! I love aki no matter what. I just think I need to look for information about the blue moon and its curse." She said. Ryuu looked at her and then at the little girl.**_

"_**Your right. I agree with you. There has to be something about the curse and how to stop its effect." He said. Lily nodded her head.**_

"**_I'll leave tomorrow night and I'll search for info on the curse. I wont come back until I have the cure." She said, determined. She was going to search every village until she found it. The cure._**

"_**Before I forget, remember this," Ryuu said, "Every four years, her condition gets worse. Her father was strong, but not even he knew this was going to happen. So please, hurry."**_

_**Lily nodded her head again. She understood what she had to do and she had to do it quick.**_

_**End Flashback**_

'_I have to stop the curse now! I have the cure, all I need to do is get her to calm down, but I don't think that will be possible.'_ She thought, a little depressed. She promised aki's mother that she would do anything for aki. Lily would even die for her. That's how serious she was. But now, she doesn't even know if she can keep that promise.

'_Aki…'_ lily thought as she kept her up her pace so she doesn't lose sight of the three.

**-)(-**

Aki slowly limped away from whatever that was following her.

"I cant stop now." She said, "Not when I know that I'm so close. I won't stop until I found her." Aki pushed her body to its limit before she collapsed on a near by boulder. Her eyes looked up at the sky. The sun was almost down. She knew what was going to happen and since her leg refused to move, she decided to just sit on top of the rock. Aki curled up, putting her face in her hands.

'_I'm sorry, I couldn't find you. I failed you.'_ She thought as she looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry…Natsuki."

**-)(-**

* * *

**This is getting good! (grabs popcorn and eats it) Oh boy I cant wait to see what happens next! Wonder who Natsuki is? And what is the cure? Hmmm…makes you wonder doesn't it?**

**Anyway, sorry for not having that much naruhina moments. They will be added! Soon, I promise! **

**And since I love you all (and your reviews), I decided to give you a little sneak peek of whats to expect in the up coming chapters!**

_**Sneak peek!**_

**_Aki will be found, but is it too late?_**

_"Aki!"_

_"I…will…kill you!"_

_"Stay away!"_

_"She's too strong! What are we going to do?"_

_"There is only one way to stop her and I'm the only one who can do it."_

_"I'm…sorry…"_

_"Die!"_

_"I'll finish it…with this!"_

**_End Sneak peek!_**

**Well there you go! That's all the sneak peek your getting from me! Wanna know who said who? Keep reading and find out!**

**You know the drill**

**The 'go' button**

**Your mouse**

**You do the math!**

**I still have these squirrels!**

**So click it**

**AND REVIEW!! **


	11. Chapter 12: Bonus Chapter

**Sorry for the delay! My computer was acting stupid and I had to wait for it to be fixed! So I couldn't give you my stories. Sorry, I hope you can forgive me.**

**Hope you like my bonus chapter!**

**Disclaimer: still wishing…hoping one day naruto will be mine…**

* * *

**-)(-**

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto eyes slowly open to the smell of something sweet and familiar. When his eyes were fully open, the first thing he saw was a big bowl of his favorite ramen. Naruto grinned at the sight – and drooled. He couldn't believe it. The bowl must have been bigger then the whole leaf village! It was like a dream come true. Naruto wiped off the drool off his face dived head first into the delicious ramen.

He started to slurp up a very long noodle string and burp loud!

"This cant get any better then this." He said as he continued to stuff his face. Then he saw something moved at the corner of his eye. He turned his head, only to see hinata in a bikini, sitting on the edge of the bowl, smiling at him. Naruto's mouth dropped open, with food still in his mouth, some falling out and back into the bowl. Hinata giggled at him and he swallowed what he had in his mouth and just stared at her half naked body. The bikini was light violet with blue butterflies on it, both top and bottom. Naruto wanted to jump her at that very moment. Hinata slide inside the bowl of hot steaming half empty ramen and swam towards naruto, who couldn't take his eyes off her. When she finally reached him, he just stood there looking at her. Soup was dripping from her long hair and noodles were hanging out of her top. She stood there, smiling at him with that sweet smile of hers.

That was when naruto lost it.

He jumped her and pushed her down with him, in the steaming ramen. To his surprise, he could breath but that only surprised him for a second, right now he was kissing hinata with so much force, hunger, and passion that he couldn't care less. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck, returning the fierce kiss. Soon they were having a tongue battle over who was dominate. Naruto won. He moved his lips to her soft neck and started to lick, kiss and nibble at it. Hinata moaned his name which made him lose even more control. He was so busy tasting her that he didn't notice that the scenery had changed. Now, they were in a bedroom with naruto on top of hinata, who continued to moan at naruto's action. His hands went up and down her body, memorizing every curve. Naruto kissed his way down towards her chest with hands already working on her bikini top. Once it was loose enough, he threw it away and started to nibble and lick her breasts. Hinata moaned even louder and said something that made naruto lose any kind of control he had left.

"Take me, naruto-kun."

Any cloth naruto or hinata had left on, went flying across the room.

And…I guess you know what happened next…

**-)(-**

**Outside of naruto's dream**

Naruto was laying inside of his sleeping bag with this big grin on his face and a blush to match. He was snickering as he turned on his side. Lily, still in naruto form, peeped her head inside the tent to make sure naruto was sleeping. She stared at the snickering boy with a big grin and big blush**.**

'_What is he dreaming about?'_she wondered but soon got her answer when naruto started to mumble something.

"Oh yeah…hinata…that feels so good…more? I'll give you more." He said as he turned on his other side. Lily continued to stare and wonder what he was dreaming about until she finally got it. She blushed and glared at the boy.

'_He shouldn't be dreaming about __**those**__ kind of things! That poor girl, being stuck on a mission with a pervert.'_She sighed and left the tent and continued to guard the group.

**-)(-**

**Hinata's tent**

Little did lily know, that hinata was having the same type of dream about naruto.

"Oh…oh my…more naruto-kun…more…" she moaned in her sleep with a blush on her face as well.

**-)(-**

* * *

**Well there is my little bonus chapter. I tried to make it have a little lemon, not much.**

**I hope you like the little naruhina moment! Just like a promised! I am a girl who keeps her promises to the very end! There will be more moments later on. I promise!**

**Well you know the drill**

**Review or else…**

**Giant man-eating squirrels**

**They'll kill you! If you don't review**

**Especially Meme**

**She is very deadly…**

**So review!!**

**Or die…**

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

****

Hello! Sorry for not updating for awhile! My computer stopped working so I had to wait until it was fixed! So now that it is working, I'm trying to update all my stories! Check them out! Anyway lets get started!

**Disclaimer: i say it again and again and again!**

"regular talk"

_'thoughts'_

_**'demon talks human'**_

'**human talks to demon'**

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba continued to chase after Aki, who has little time left before she gets taken over again. It was around the afternoon and hinata searched the forest with her byakugun.

"I think I see something." Hinata said. Naruto and Kiba looked at her, surprised.

"Really? What is it? Is it Aki?" naruto asked.

"I cant tell, but it does have an enormous amount of chakra." She said, trying to take a closer look.

"That has to be her. Come on, guys, we have to speed up!" naruto said as they speed up. Lily and kiki heard what they were saying and sped up as well.

"We are getting closer." Kiki said.

"Yeah" lily said as she kept up the speed. Soon, hinata started to have a strange feeling that they were being followed and used her Byakugun to check it out.

"Naruto-kun, kiba-kun, I think we are being followed." Hinata said in a voice only they could hear. They looked at her.

"Do you know who?" kiba asked. She nodded her head.

"One person and an animal. I can't tell what animal though. Maybe a wolf?" Naruto knew who she was talking about but didn't say anything. If Lily was caught, then maybe it would be better that way. That way, they could work together to help Aki. Lily was thinking the same thing.

"I think we need to go at top speed." Lily said to kiki. Kiki looked up at her like she had to heads.

"But we would pass them! They would see us!." Kiki said, shocked at the idea.

"I know but they already know we have been following them." She said in a calm voice. Kiki looked at her and then ahead, where the ninjas seemed to slow down at bit. She sighed as she knew her master was right. They sped up so they can be right in front of them. The two stopped on a tree branch ahead of them and the other did the same.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" kiba asked, kunai in hand. Lily stared at the dog boy and then at the blonde.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto." She said, ignoring kiba's question completely. Kiba and Hinata stared at naruto with question marks above their heads.

"Don't tell me you know her, naruto." He said as naruto looked at him and nodded.

"She came by the camp last night and told me about aki and her past. She had a tough life just like me." Naruto said, looking down. Hinata looked at naruto, feeling sorry for him. She had to fight back the urged to hug him. While kiba looked at him like he just told them we should quit the mission.

"What! She came by the camp and you didn't wake us up?!" he yelled. Naruto didn't saying anything but nodded. Kiba glared at him but was interrupted by lily.

"I'll explain on the way, but for now, we have to keep moving. There is no time to lose." She said, the other agreeing. They took of at top speed again, following the scent of blood, which grew the closer they got. As they moved lily explained who she was and what happen last night.

**-)(-**

Aki sat on the boulder, knowing whoever is coming her way, won't make it in time to get her. She slowly looked up at the sky as she saw the sun slowly go down.

'_Its too late,'_ she thought, putting her head down, _'no one is going to save me. I'm going to lose control and the I will probably get killed.'_ She didn't want to die yet. She wanted to life. There were so many things she wanted to do.

'_Like finding my friend, going places with her, fight over boys, and doing many other things as well.'_ Aki knew none of those things would come true.

Not ever.

**-)(-**

"Oh okay. So you're her guardian." Kiba said after Lily explain to them.

"That's right and if I didn't leave her, she would be okay." Lily said, sadly.

"Its not your fault. You did what you thought was best." Hinata said with a sweet smile, which lily gladly returned.

"Yes, I did what I thought was best. Now that I have something that can stop her from the blue moon curse."

"What is it? You never told me." Naruto asked. Lily put one hand under the necklace she had around her neck. It looked like the blue moon, but more beautiful.

"This necklace has enough strength to seal back the power of the demon inside." She explained.

"Tell me, what the demon is called?" hinata asked. Naruto forgot to ask about that and was glad hinata remember. That's what he liked about her.

'_Like? I like her? No, no, no! I don't like her! But what is this feeling.'_ He thought, _'Maybe when this mission is over, I'll ask kiba about it.'_

"The demon name is the five tailed dog, Houkou." Lily said, firmly. They all stared at her shocked.

'_Five tails?'_ naruto thought

'_**Houkou, huh?'**_ said a demonic voice

'**You know this demon, kyuubi?'** he asked

'_**Of course! I gave him an injury so deep he ran away with all five tails between his leg!' **_he said, laughing. Naruto sweat drop at the sound of his laugh. His mind went back to reality when lily spoke again.

"Each tail as its own power. Water, Air, Fire, Lightening, and Earth. These elements are what make the demon so strong." She said.

"Not as powerful as the Kyuubi, right?" naruto asked.

"Right. The nine tailed fox was the king of all demons. He was the strongest of them all." Lily said. She looked up at the sky and glared.

The sun was almost gone.

"We don't have much time." Kiba said also noticing the time.

"Hinata, can you still see Aki?" Lily asked, looking at her.

"Yes, but I don't think we will make it in time." She said, worried.

"We will make it! I know it!" Naruto shouted as he ran as fast he could.

**-)(-**

'Maybe they will make it.' She thought positive.

'_**No they wont. And I will be able to control you once again!'**_ the demon said with an evil laugh.

'**No! I wont listen to you! Aunt lily always told me to think positive!'** aki thought, doing her best to block out the demons negativity.

'_**Well your aunt was wrong.'**_

'**No! Shut up!'** she yelled in her head. She didn't want to think that way. Aki knew her aunt would come for her and save her.

Wouldn't she?

**-)(-**

The sky was getting dark and they were getting close with naruto ahead of everyone.

'_Aki…please hang on.'_ He thought as he kept speeding up, thanks to the kyuubi's power.

'_How can he go so fast?'_ thought lily as she watched the blonde. She smiled at his back.

'_Naruto…'_

Naruto kept staring ahead with a serious and determined face. They were going to make it. He knew he was. Just then, he saw an opening in front of them. At the same time hinata spoke.

"She right ahead of us! In that opening!" she said and was all naruto needed to go even faster(if possible).

When he reached the opening, he thought he was in the same dream was always having. Déjà vu.

There, on the boulder, was a girl, in the same position as the one in his dreams. Just like in his dream, he called out to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, taking one step towards. This time she moved her head out of her hands, but only so he was able to see her eyes. Just like the dream, her eyes were different from what he expected.

They were demon eyes.

Not just any demon eyes. They were glowing blue, not like naruto's friendly blue eyes, deadly blue and at the same time, sad. Tears were seen going down her cheek. Naruto had the urge to run towards and give her a hug, but he didn't. Knowing that would be a bad move.

Then, all of a sudden she spoke.

"Who…are you?"

Slowly, the blue moon began to rise.

* * *

**And I'm going to leave you hanging here! Mwhahahahaha!! You will have to wait until next chapter! All I can tell you is that blood will probably be spilled. And again, sorry for the late update.**

**The squirrels are getting hungry.**

**You better start reviewing**

**Or else, you'll be their next meal!**

**So do yourself a favor, and REVIEW!!**

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 14: Too Late

**Yo! How's all my reviewers doin? You ready for a new chapter! I am! I SOO wanted to hurry up and type this! Some advice! Listen to some battle music or something like that while reading this. It makes the story more interesting!**

**A good song would be…****Open your eyes by Sum41**** or something else. Your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to….but I cant T.T**

* * *

**Recap**

_**Then, all of a sudden she spoke.**_

"_**Who…are you?"**_

_**Slowly, the blue moon began to rise.**_

**-)(-**

Naruto stared at her for a moment before responding

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, "and I have come here to bring you back to the leaf village, where we can help you.". She stared at him, with narrow eyes.

"Kohona village? Why would I go back to a place like that? A place where no one cares and they always give you dirty looks?" she spat, making naruto wince. He knew all to well what she meant. Then, there was a noise from behind them. Hinata, Kiba, akamaru, kiki and Lily caught up with naruto and stopped. Hinata ran up to naruto, asking if he was alright, which he said yes too.

"So this is Aki Uindo, huh?" kiba asked coming up from behind naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto answered not turning away from the poor demon girl.

"Aki!" Lily shouted taking a step forward towards her, kiki following. Aki's eyes widen at the sight of her aunt. Even her eyes started to slowly change back to normal.

"Aunt Lily?!" aki shouted back, "Is that really you?" Lily smiled at her and nodded her head.

"I'm glad to see you again, aki." Lily said taking a couple of steps toward the girl on the rock

Aki stared at the woman who was almost like a mother to her. Tears soon found there way out and down her cheek.

'_I knew she'd come for me!'_ aki thought, happily as her aunt came within arms reach of her. Then lily wrapped her arms around the poor girl and aki cried hard on her shoulder. The others stared at them, happy, that the two were finally able to be together. Kiki looked up at the two as well, happy as a wolf could be.

"Well isn't that a sight?" kiba whispered. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Akamaru started to bark, his head pointing to the sky.

"What's wrong boy?" kiba asked as he looked up to see what his bog was staring at. He gasp and pointed up at the sky.

"Hey guys, I think we have a problem." Naruto and hinata looked up as well and gasped.

What they saw was the blue moon out in the dark sky.

"Lily!" naruto shouted, but it was too late. Lily wasn't hugging aki anymore. She was staring at her, worried. Aki had crouched forward, eyes closed tight, and her arms wrapped around her.

"Oh no." lily whispered as she saw chakra start to spew out of her body. Lily jumped back and stared in horror as aki started to loose control. She forgot to put the necklace around aki's neck when she had the chance.

Aki's head shot up as she yelled a blood-curdling that probably could be heard by Tsunade.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" aki screamed as the chakra engulfed her.

"Aki!" they all screamed at once. Naruto ran towards her but was stopped by lily.

"What are you doing!?" naruto shouted.

"Its too late. Once she looses it, there is no stopping her." Lily said, emotionless. Naruto stared at her like she head two heads and then looked back at the screaming and transforming aki.

"Naruto!" shouted hinata as she ran up beside naruto. He stared at her and she stared back with worried eye. Naruto felt the same way a they both stared at the poor girl.

The chakra was almost out of control. It whipped around the trees and the team. It was like an out of control wind.

Aki continued to scream as the demon inside her laughed evilly.

'_**Finally! I am in control! Now watch as I kill your aunt and then these strangers!'**_

'_No! Please stop!'_ aki thought to the demon.

'_**Not happening.'**_

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she shouted out loud, her hands shooting up to her head. The chakra around her started to take shape. The other ninjas could only watch in horror as the chakra started to take the form of a dog. Aki's nails grew into claws and her teeth turned into fangs. Then she grew one tail and her eyes were deep blue.

When she was done transforming, she roared up at the Blue moon.

Everyone stood frozen as they stared into her eyes of anger. Then, in a blink of an eye, she disappeared and reappeared in front of lily. Lily didn't have time to gasp as she was already knocked right off her feet and into a near by tree.

"Lily!" naruto shouted and then glared at the demon before him. Hinata ran quickly to lily's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at her carefully. There were a couple of claw marks on her cloth and blood. Lots of it. Lily did her best to get up again though hinata told her not to, she used the tree behind her to help her balance herself. When she did, she looked at Aki, who was now fighting naruto and kiba.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted has ten naruto's popped up. They surrounded demon Aki, who was staring at them with deadly eyes. Then, at once, all the narutos charged after her, fist clenched, ready to punch her but sadly their attack never made contact. Aki swung her tail around destroying all of them. But the attacks didn't stop there. Before the smoke could clear up, demon aki saw something coming towards her fast.

"Gantsuga!" yelled kiba as he and akamaru came spining toward her at top speed. Again, just as they were about to hit her, she jumped away just in time. But then 5 more narutos came at her from behind but her tail destroyed them and then another 5 came at her from the sides. They were destroyed by her claws. Still, no matter how many times she destroyed them, more kept showing up. Kiba and Akamaru did Gantsuga again but it failed. This kept going on for awhile until finally Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were next to each other, panting, staring at the girl who looks like she barely worked up a sweat.

"This is not good, Naruto." Kiba said, still panting, "No matter what we throw at her she just dodges them or attacks them."

"I know. I would use my Rasengun but I don't want to hurt her." Naruo said. As they thought of a plan, Hinata did her best to heal Lily's wound with her chakra since she learned medical jutsu from Tsunade. But Lily didn't care about her wounds, all she wanted to do was save aki.

"We have to get her to hold still so I can put the necklace around her neck." Lily said and hinata nodded her head.

"But how? Aki wont listen to us and naruto-kun and kiba-kun's attacks are not working." Hinata said worried. That's when lily started to walk towrads aki. Hinata reached for hand but lily just slapped it away.

"She might look this way but I know aki is still in there, crying. Its my job to protect her!" she said as she continued to walk toward the demon. Aki saw her coming and growled at her while naruto and kiba stared at her like she had just grew 3 heads.

"I know your in there, Aki sweety. You don't want to her me or the other ninjas do you? I know you can fight this demon because you have gotten stronger over the years. So please aki," lily stopped a foot away from her, "come back to me, please."

Aki stared at her with a blank face. Then she tried to speak.

"A…Aunt…Lily…" she said, her voice half normal half demonic.

"Yes, it me! Fight the demon , aki! I know you can!" lily said, trying to encourage her.

"I…cant….my…body….hurts…aunt…lily." Aki started to stumble towards lily arms out.

"Its okay, I'm here now. I'll help you with the pain." Lily said, arms out as well.

"A….aunt….lily…" when aki reached her, she hugged her and lily did the same. Though the chakra was burning her, lily managed to get the necklasce out and bring it to aki's neck. But before she could tie it around her neck. She felt something sharp going threw her back. Her back suddenly felt cold but lily was too stunned to scream.

Aki had just clawed her back.

The 3 ninjas watched in horror has they watched lily's blood flowing out of her back. The demon backed out of the hug and with a smirk, watched lily tumble to her knees.

"_**You fool, you think its that easy to get rid of me? Ha! You should know better then that! Now…DIE!"**_ the demon said as it punched lily in the stomach, knocking the hair out her and sending her flying, crashing through 7 trees until she stopped.

"Lily!" Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and kiki shouted. Naruto and Kiba glared at the demon but the glare turned into shock as soon as they saw it had grew a second tail. It roared so loud, it echoed in the forest. The demon turned its full attention on them, still smirking.

"_**Lets get this party started."**_ It said and disapeared in a blink of an eye.

"Where she go?" Naruto ask, looking around. But before kiba could answer both of them were hit by a big gust of wind which sent them flying and into a tree. When they managed to get up saw Aki standing where they just were with her hand in front of her.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked as he made sure akamaru was okay, which he was.

"_**How you like that? Its one of the the things I can control. Right now, I can only control fire and wind**__** with my tails but wait until I get all of my tails. You will be in for a surprised."**_ She said, the smirk never leaving its place. Naruto and Kiba cured under their breath and got ready to attack with what they had left.

Meanwhile, Hinata ran over to Lily was bleeding more then before.

"Hang in there!" she said as she tried to stop the bleeding but was stop by lily's hand.

"No…time…you must…save her…" she said, her voice sounded broken.

"Don't talk. We have to stop this bleeding before-" hinata was cut off by lily's hand. Hinata stared at her as she shook her head. Tears threatened to fall from hinata's eyes but she did her best to hold them back. Kiki couldn't dare watch her master die in front of her, so she turned her head away. Lily took hinata's hand and put something in it. When she looked at it, it was the blue moon necklace.

"You…have to….put it….on…her…now." Lily choked out, "Save…her…before…it…too late."

"What if I cant do it? What if I cant save her?" hinata said as she felt a lump in her throat. Lily put on a weak smile.

"I know….you can…kiki," lily's eyes turned towards the little wolf who stared back, "You…now belong…to….aki….help hinata…save her….and…protect her." Kiki was shocked but nodded her head. She smiled and patted the wolf on the head.

"Good…remember," she looked at Hinata again, "tell….aki…I love her….and that….I'll be watching over….her….just like her parents are." Lily's eyes slowly closed.

"Please don't die!" hinata yelled at her, trying her best to close her wound but she already knew it was pointless.

Lily was gone and she was not coming back.

Kiki wimpered as she licked her master's face one last time.

"Good-bye, lily." She whispered and turned to look at Hinata was now standing up, her hands cluching the necklace.

"I will save her, Lily-san. I promise you that. Come on, kiki-chan." She said and walked back to the battle.

Naruto and Kiba and Akamaru were now on the ground, their skinned burned and looking like they were out of chakra.

"Damnit!" kiba cursed as they tried to get back on their feet, "That fire attack was extremly strong." Naruto just stared at the demon in front of them. The girl they were supposed to save didn't look like the girl they saw in the picture. This girl was had dark blue eyes, white color chakra surrounding her with two tails. If they didn't stop her now, the seal just might break.

'_There is only 1 way to stop her now. I didn't want to do this in front of kiba and akamaru but I don't have a choice anymore.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes, getting ready to tap into the fox's chakra. But was stopped when he heard Aki scream in pain. Naruto open his eyes in time to see a big wolf push her into a tree.

The wolf looked very familiar. It had grey and white fur and two tails. Its ears were pointed up and its eyes were red. There were also some type of black and white swirls pattern on its back, tails, below the ears and around the eyes. The wolf must have been as big as Akamaru.

"Whoa. That wolf…" kiba said but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun!" Hinata said as she ran over to them.

"Hinata!" Nauro and Kiba said in unison. Akamaru barked happily.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, looking at their wounds.

"Kinda. How about you?" naruto asked.

"Fine." She said, blushing a bit.

"What about lily? How is she?" kiba asked but hinata just looked down sadly, shaking her head.

"Oh." Was all he could say before turning toward the big wolf walking toward them.

"Who is this?" he asked as he and naruto stare at the animal who had just saved their butts.

"Oh, that's kiki! She can transform into a big powerful wolf." Hinata explain as the boys mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted. The wolf smiled at them.

"Hehe yeah shocking." She said.

"I'll say!" naruto said. But their little moment didn't last long. Because Aki started to get up. They were shocked to see she was still able to move. Kiki's head butt to her side should have made her paralyzed but they forgot they were messing with a demon.

"_**You think you can stop me with one attack? Ha! Get ready to die!."**_ She said, with her demonic voice. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru stepped forward, getting ready to attack but stopped when Hinata and Kiki walked towards her.

"What are you doing, Hinata?!" asked a shocked and worry Naruto.

"You cant take her on by yourself!" kiba shouted but hinata ignored them both.

"I promised lily that I would save her. All I have to do is put the necklace around her neck and she will stop." She said as she stop 2 feet away from the demon. She closed her eyes and did her hand signs.

"Byakugun!" she said and got into her stance. Hinata closed her eyes and prepared herself. Demon aki just smiled and reached for the sword that was on her back. As soon as the sword was out it was in gulfed in flames yet the sword was not damaged at all.

"_**Bring it on, little girl."**_ The demon challenged. Hinata ran towards the demon and used her Juuken Ryuu on it. While she was doing that, she was trying to find a good oppitunity to put the necklace around aki's neck. But sadly, the demon just dodged the attacks and her attemp with ease. When hinata missed again, demon aki used the sword and slashed at her.

Everything seemed to slow down.

Blood came out of the cut, Naruto and Kiba screaming Hinata's name, Demon aki smirking, Kiki and Akamaru eyes widen in horror, Hinata falling…falling…falling to the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto scream running towards her as Kiki and Akamaru tried to fight off aki and kiba, also running towards hinata. They both kneeled on either side of her as Naruto slowly lifted hinata's head up.

"Hinata, hinata?" kiba called out. Slowly hinata open her eyes half way to stare at the two.

"Are you okay, hinata?" naruto asked. He couldn't help but stare at the cut that went across her body, oozing blood.

"I…couldn't….put the…necklace on her…I'm….sorry…" she said as she coughed blood up.

"Don't speak." Kiba said, trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just please, stay alive." Naruto said, also on the urge of tears. Hinata looked up at naruto with a painful smile as she took naruto's hand and place the necklace in it.

"Naruto…please…forgive…me…you must…save…her…before its too…late…" was the last thing she said before her eyes closed.

"Hinata!" kiba yelled as he shook her shoulders, trying to wake up his friend, but failing, "Hinata, please wake up! Hinata!". Naruto couldn't speak at all as he stared at hinata's body. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ believe that hinata was gone. No, he just wouldn't! After he had brought back Sasuke to the village, he relived that sakura would love no one but him. Naruto learn to accept that after a while and as he did, he relived a special person who was always there for him when he was lonely. Someone he can count on to make him feel better when he was down. Someone who he can talk to about stuff and that person would listen to whatever he had to say. Someone he could love forever.

Hinata

Anger started to build up in and he knew there was no way he could hold it back. Naruto felt hinata slip out of his hand and into kiba, who was still trying his best to wake her up without making her wound worse. But at the moment naruto didn't care. All he wanted to do was hurt the person for it. Red chakra started to form around naruto and kiba took this as a sign to get away and lay hinata somewhere safe. Naruto slowly got up from the ground, still clutching the necklace in his claw-like hand and his head slightly down, and turned toward aki, who had just burn both akamaru and kiki with her sword. Demon aki looked up and stared in horror as it saw the red chakra form into what looked like ears and a tail. When Naruto lifted his head, the demon froze in place as he knew the demon that was sealed in the boy in front of it.

One name escaped its lips. The name that he thought he would never need to say again.

"_**Kyuubi"**_

**-)(-**

* * *

**Another cliffy and a VERY long chapter! I know I'm not good at describing battle scenes. I have to admit, its not what I thought it would turn out to be. In fact, its not that great at ALL and I am VERY sorry for that! **

**Oh and don't worry about hinata. She will live…I think…I'm not so sure…Lily will…yeah again, I'm not so sure…no promises! Can't grantee anything!**

**Next chapter WILL be better…hopefully…**

**Plz be gentle with the reviews. No flames. I promise you can complain all you want at the end of the story but for now, plz be nice.**

**Or else I will feed you to my evil squirrels :)**

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 15: Demon Vs Demon

**Hey! Sorry for the EXTREMLY late update! I have been busy studying for the midterms! I HATE MIDTERMS!!! Sigh, oh well, I guess I have no choice. **

**Some good songs to listen to would be:**

**Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

**Falling in the Black by Skillet**

**Helena by My Chemical Romance**

**Head Strong by Trapt**

**I love these songs! Woot!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** If you don't get by now, you need help.**

"regular talk"

_'thoughts'_

_**'demon talks human'**_

'**human talks to demon'**

_Flashback_

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**One name escape its lips. The name that he thought he would never say again.**_

"**_Kyuubi"_**

_

* * *

_

**-)(-**

Demon Aki started in horror as his worst nightmare glared at him with those red eyes of his. He gulped, knowing what was going to happen now.

He was going to die.

And there was nothing he can do about it.

Oh crap.

He held his breath as kyuubi began to speak.

"Well its been awhile Houkou," he said through naruto, "Up to your old tricks I see." Houkou frowned and glared at him but a hint of fear still remained in his eyes.

"So what if I am? I see your not doing any better then I am." Houkou said. This time, Kyuubi frowned.

"That might be true, but at least I'm still King Biju no matter where I am. I'm still more powerful then you will ever be." Kyuubi smirked at his own words. But that just made Houkou angry.

"We'll see who's powerful now!" he yelled an swung his sword, releasing a large gust of wind. Kyuubi put his arms(naruto's arms, of course) up to cover his face. But that did not help since the wind cut up the rest of him.

'_**Damn, with the moon and with that sword, he is more powerful then he was before. Maybe even more powerful then the even tail demon.'**_ Kyuubi thought angrily.

'**What?! Did he really become two tails stronger? Just because of the moon and the sword?'** Naruto asked inside.

'_**Looks like it. Sorry but I'm going to be in control for a little longer.'**_

'**What! Wait!'** but it was too late. Kyuubi had already tuned him out. When the wind stopped, Kyuubi lowered his arms and his eyes grew. Houkou was gone. Kyuubi looked around for him and then stopped and dodge towards the left just in time to miss an aerial attack by Houkou. Kyuubi cursed while Houkou smirked.

"What happen, Kyuubi? You used to be able to predict my movement before I could take the first step. Losing your touch, are we?" Houkou mocked.

"Shut up!" Kyuubi yelled and launched towards him. Houkou dodged but then Kyuubi turned around and attacked from the back. Houkou fell to the ground and then got back up and charged at him. Kyuubi quickly got out a kunai and blocked his attack. They both jumped back and then went at it again.

**-)(-**

Meanwhile, Kiba, Akamaru and Kiki, who followed him as soon as Kyuubi came out, carried the badly injured Hinata towards the also badly injured Lily. When they reached her, Kiba slowly put her down next to lily. Kiba sighed and looked at hinata sadly.

"Hinata…" he whispered. Akamaru whimpered and rubbed his head against his master shoulder. Kiba rubbed his trusty companion's head with a sad smile.

"I know buddy, I know." Kiki sniffed the air around hinata.

"She's still alive. I can smell her heart beat. Its faint but its still there." She said, "Maybe its not too late to save her!" Kiki went over to lily's bag next to her. She stopped and her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"H-H-Her heart! L-Lily's heart is still beating!" Kiki shouted.

"What?!" kiba jumped up and went over to her. He kneeled over lily and put his ear to her chest and listen carefully. His eyes went wide as well. Her heart beat was faint, like hinata's. He lifted his head and saw kiki digging through lily's bag. Kiki took out a first aid kit and put it above Hinata and Lily. She opened it with her mouth and took out a small bottle and put it in Kiba's hand.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at the thing in his hand.

"Its pills that has a liquid substance that goes into the chakra network and the skin. It doubles the chakra to help the skin heal faster." Kiki explained. Kiba opened it and out a red pill with red liquid inside.

"I never heard or seen such a thing." He said.

"That's because lily created it herself," kiki said, "If we give this to them now, their wounds should heal in a few minutes!" kiba sighed in relieved at that his friends would be okay. He opened Hinata's mouth first and put the pill inside. Then he grabbed his water bottle out of his bag and made hinata swallow some of the water along with the pill. Once kiba was sure she swallowed it, he did the same thing to lily. He sat back and watch as steam started to come off their bodies, healing them.

"Wow, its actually working!" kiba said, grinning.

"Of course! Lily is an ex-ANBU and a medic nin after all. Of course she knows how to make stuff like this!" kiki explained.

"Wait, did you say she is an ex-ANBU?" kiba asked, confused. Kiki was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of booming sound near the area Naruto and Aki are.

"Oh no…" kiki whispered, scared.

"What is it?" kiba asked, hearing Akamaru whimpering.

"If Naruto doesn't put that necklace around Aki's neck soon, she will be unstoppable." Kiki said with horror. Kiba's eyes went wide.

"I'll go and check on them." He said as he got off the ground," You two stay and watch over hinata and lily." Both animals nodded and watched Kiba take off towards the deadly battle.

**-)(-**

Clanging sounds echoed through the forest as the two demons battle to the death. Neither of them looked like they would give anytime soon.

'_**Damn,'**_ Kyuubi thought, 'I _**cant beat him like this. I need more power!'**_ Just like that, he grew a third tail making him more beastly.

'**Kyuubi, stop! If you go past 4 tails, I'll loose control! All you need to do is put the necklace around her neck and she'll stop!'** Naruto said. He thought about hinata and what she said to him.

"_Are you okay, hinata?" naruto asked. He couldn't help but stare at the cut that went across her body, oozing blood._

"_I…couldn't….put the…necklace on her…I'm….sorry…" she said as she coughed blood up._

"_Don't speak." Kiba said, trying to hold back tears._

"_Yeah, don't worry about it. Just please, stay alive." Naruto said, also on the urge of tears. Hinata looked up at naruto with a painful smile as she took naruto's hand and place the necklace in it._

"_Naruto…please…forgive…me…you must…save…her…before its too…late…" was the last thing she said before her eyes closed._

'**Hinata…'** Kyuubi felt how upset and angry naruto was and looked down at the blue moon shaped necklace in his hand.

"Ok, kit," Kyuubi said out loud, "I'll finish this with one final blow!"

Just then he disappeared and reappeared behind Aki who was confused as to why Kyuubi stopped, and kicked her so hard, she crashed into a tree. Naruto droped his kunai and stared to form the rasengun. Houkou staggered a bit but was able to stand up. He notice what Kyuubi was up too and got his sword ready. Slowly the sword was coated with the wind and fire. Then, at the same time, they jumped towards each other.

"Rasengun!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Raw!" Houkou yelled.

Everything went into slow motion as the two collided.

The explosion was so big it blew kiba, who was watching the battle, into a tree and Akamaru and Kiki could feel the wind and the heat. When the dust lifted, everything in 10 miles radius was completely destroyed. Kiba slowly opened his eyes and coughed a bit. He looked around and noted that half the forest was gone. He limped towards the middle and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

Two figures that were no more then a foot away from each other, laying motionless. Both of them looked like they did before their chakra engulfed them except they both looked badly beaten. Kiba ran/limped towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" kiba yelled, "Naruto wake up!" Kiba put two fingers on naruto's neck and sighed in relieve when he felt a small pulse. He smirked at the unconscious form in front of him.

"Good job…leader." He said as he got up. He walked over to the other person and checked her pulse as well. Small, but still there. That's when he notice something sparkle around her neck.

It was the Blue Moon Necklace.

**-)(-**

* * *

**That's all Folks! Sorry for the MEGA late update and the small chapter! I hope you can forgive me! Im already working on the next chapter, so hopefully I will be able to update earlier.**

**Plz Review!**

**Or else my Man eating squirrels will hunt you down and have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!**

**So Review!**

**Peace!**


	15. Chapter 16: Is It Over?

**Welcome back to my amazing story!! You know you love this so much tht u have been sick of waiting for this story. And since I know this, I would like to tell you tht I had already finish writing this chapter a LONG time ago! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Im so evil! I love it! Hehehe!**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own any naruto characters…right?**

* * *

Kiba smiled as he looked at the necklace. Naruto had somehow managed to put it on her during that final attack.

"Naruto you sly fox you." He said. Just then, Akamaru came running.

"Its okay boy," kiba said, petting his head, "They're both still alive, amazingly. Let's get all 4 of them to a safe location." Akamaru barked in agreement as kiba carefully lifted Aki and Naruto on his companion's back. Akamaru barked again, telling kiba that they were both too heavy.

"Alright boy, I'll carry Aki and you can just carry Naruto." Kiba said, putting the badly injured girl on his back. They were about to walk away until kiba notice something at the corner of his eyes. It was the sword Aki was using while she was possessed except there was something wrong with it.

It was broken in half.

'_It must of gotten broken when Naruto's rasengun collide with it.'_ Kiba thought, walking over to it and picking up the two pieces. That's when he noticed a few words near the hilt of the broken sword.

"Live to Love, Fight to Protect" kiba said out loud, "What's that suppose to mean?" He shrugged and walk towards Lily, Hinata, and Kiki, who seem to come out of no where. Kiba was shocked but shook it off. When they got there, Kiki had lily and hinata on her and looked like she had no trouble holding them both.

"Let's go. I don't like staying in one place for long." Kiki said. Kiba nodded and followed her to a different location.

When Kiki finally stopped, Kiba looked around. They were near a waterfall. It sparkled in the blue moonlight. It was like an angel had touched it.

"Wow," kiba said in a low voice, "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, it is, isn't?" kiki said slowly putting lily and hinata down from off her back. Akamaru did the same with Naruto and kiba with aki. Kiki got out the bottle and gave it to kiba, who put the pills in naruto and aki's mouth.

"You should take one too. You got beat up too." Kiki said, looking at kiba's cuts and burns. Kiba took a look at himself and scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess I did get pretty beat uh." Kiba said and took the pill, watch as injuries started to heal.

It was around 3:00 am when kiba finished putting up the tents. One for Hinata, Lily, and Kiki and the other one for Naruto, Akamaru, and himself. Kiba sighed as he lied down on his sleeping bag with akamaru next to him.

"I hope everything will return to normal in the morning." He said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Where am i? What's going on? What happen? Hinata? Hinata! I hope she's okay. If shes not…I don't know what I would do. Wait a minute…is that…light? I slowly walked towards it and…

I'm in front of Kyuubi's cage.

I saw the demon within me staring at me with those evil eyes of his.

"So you return. It's been awhile since you've visit this place." He said, grinning.

"What happen? What did you do to my body? And what about hinata? Is she okay?" I couldn't stop myself from asking so many question. I just needed to know.

"Relax kit, we won. Aki has return to normal and Houkou is sealed away. Both of you fell unconscious after the final blows. You are now in a safe location and most of your wounds are completely healed thanks to some kind of medicine. Your mate is okay. She is sleeping I think. She probably got the same medicine you got." Kyuubi explained.

"She's not my mate!" I exclaimed.

"Not yet."

"…" I blushed and turned my head. I could feel kyuubi smirk at me but I didn't care.

"She likes you, kit." Kyuubi said suddenly.

"What?" I said, turning my head towards the demon.

"Nothing, you'll find out sooner or later." Kyuubi said, "Now get out of here and let me sleep!" And just like that, everything went dark again.

Stupid fox.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he looked at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a tent.

Wait…tent?

He shot up and looked to the right and saw kiba and akamaru sleeping. (kiba was snoring a bit. Hehehe.) Naruto then looked down at himself. He thought that he would be bandage up but his body had only a few bandages but not a lot like he thought.

'_Did Kyuubi do this?'_ naruto thought, _'No, even kyuubi couldn't heal all my cuts. There were some that were really deep. It usually takes longer to heal those.'_ He got out of the tent and notice that the blue moon was gone and the sun was shinning bright above his head. The terrible night was over.

"Everyone must still be sleeping." Naruto said out loud. He looked the left ad saw another tent.

'_The girls must be in there.'_ He thought, _'Maybe I should take a peek, just to make sure hinata okay.'_

Naruto slowly crept up to the tent, make sure he didn't wake them up. He opened it a little and a little more to see hinata, kiki, who returned to her small wolf size, and aki. With the blue moon necklace around her neck, just like kyuubi said. Naruto grinned at that. His mission was almost complete. All they had to do was get her back to the village and he could, if he built up the courage, ask hinata out on the date. He blushed at the idea and looked towards the sleeping hinata. Naruto sighed in relieve when he saw her chest raise up and then down, proving she was sleeping peacefully. Then he heard hinata mumble something in her sleep.

"Hmm…Naruto-kun…" Naruto smiled. She was dreaming about him. Then the next thing she said made naruto turn red from the neck up.

"Naruto-kun, I love you…" hinata said. Naruto's heart was beating so fast, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

'_Hinata…you…love me?'_ he thought, shocked. He never thought that anyone would love more then a friend. Naruto was so happy that he could shout. All of a sudden, he heard a growling sound. He looked down and realized that he was hungry. Naruto took one last look at hinata and the other girls. Just then he realized another thing.

Lily wasn't there.

'_If hinata survived, lily must still be alive too.'_ He thought and looked over next to aki and saw an empty sleeping bag.

"That means…" Naruto left the tent and looked around. He heard the sound of water flowing and splashing. He ran towards the sound. When he reached his destination, he saw a big waterfall and at the bottom of the waterfall, in middle of the lake, lily had kunais in her hand. Naruto saw across from her were 6 fishes with kunais through them. But that's not all he saw.

Lily didn't have her shirt on.

Insert a blushing and embarrassed Naruto.

He ducked behind a bush and peek through the leafs. That's when realized that she wasn't topless, she had bandages from her breast down to her stomach. Naruto's blush disappeared as he sighed in relieve.

Bad Mistake.

As soon as he sighed, a kunai went flying past his ears and hitting the tree behind him.

"Come out" lily shouted, "Come out and reveal yourself!" Naruto slowly came out with an embarrassed face. Lily put down the kunai she was about to throw.

"Oh Naruto, it's only you. You gave me quite a fright." She said

'_You're the one who gave me a fright.'_ Naruto thought, sweat dropping, "Sorry about that. I was just following the sound of the waterfall and I saw you and didn't want to bother, that's all." Lily smiled and walked towards the tree with the now 7 fishes pinned. She took the fishes and put it in a small hand-made basket. Then she walked in the water instead of using chakra to walk on top of the water, and gave the basket to Naruto.

"How about you help cook breakfast?" she said, still smiling. Naruto took a few seconds before he smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure!"

They walked back to the campsite and Naruto put the basket down while lily put the wood, which she collected on the way, in a pile in the middle of the camp.

"I'll start the fire!" Naruto offered. Lily shook her head.

"No, its okay. I got it." She said a few hand signs and put her hand to her mouth.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" she said and a fire ball came out and lit up the pile of wood.

"You can do fire jutsu?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty good at it too including medic jutsus." She said as she put the fishes on then sticks and stick them into the ground close to the fire to cook.

"Now all we have to do is wait for everyone to wake up." Lily said with a smile. Naruto smiled back and nodded his head.

A few minutes later, the first person woke up. Kiba. He yawned while stretching and notice that Naruto and Lily were awake and cooking fish.

"Ah, so you're awake Kiba. I'm glad. The fish is almost done." Lily said, looking at the almost cooked fish. Just then, Akamaru and Kiki came out.

"I smell fish and it smells good!" kiki said as she jumped in the air, getting ready to snatch a fish until lily pushed her away from the fish.

"No! Wait till they're done!" lily scowled. Kiki pouted and laid down on her stomach, waiting for the fish to cook. Akamaru went over to Kiba and licked the side of his cheek.

"Im glad to see you too, boy." Kiba said, petting the dogs head.

"I'm glad both of you are you guys are okay." Naruto said with a goofy smile.

"Same to you too. I thought you were a goner with all those burns and cuts." Naruto put his index finger under his nose and rubbed it.

"Naw, it takes more then that to bring me down!" he said proudly. Lily smiled at them.

'_Its good to see them happy. I just hope hinata and aki wake up soon.'_ She thought as she looked over to the tent.

**Inside the tent**

Hinata slept peacefully, dreaming about naruto of course, then she started to stir. Hinata slowly opened her eye and looked around. Slowly, she sat up and winced. Hinata removed her sleeping bag and lifted up her shirt(A/N: all perverts please leave the story now!). She saw bandages wrapped around from her shoulders down.

'_My wounds…what happen to me?'_ she thought. Then it all started to come back to her and her eyes went wide.

"Naruto!" hinata shouted but then winced again. Hinata slowly stood up and stumbled out of the tent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the petite girl who looked like she couldn't keep herself up. Naruto was the first one to speak,

"Hinata, you're awake!" he said as he jumped and ran towards her and gave her a big bear hug. Hinata winced but Naruto didn't notice.

"I'm so glad." He said softly. Hinata blushed even though she was in pain.

"Naruto…your h-hurting me." Hinata said. Naruto's eyes went wide and let go immediately, blushing.

"S-Sorry hinata." He said.

"Ok everyone, the fish is done. How about we have breakfast." Lily said, smiling. Kiki immediately jumped for the first fish she could get her paws on. Lily sighed as she watched her wolf friend eat the fish quickly.

'_So impatient as always.' _She thought. Everyone walked over to the camp fire and began to eat, knowing that the struggle was over.

**Inside the tent**

Aki slept with few bandages like naruto. She kept sleeping unknown of what was happening. Then all of a sudden, her eyes twitched and slowly began to open.

* * *

**Another cliffy! MUHAHAHAHA!!! Im so evil! Now I will make you wait for the next chapter too! Sigh I luv my stories.**

**Review!**

**Or else you will not only be visited by killer squirrel, you will also be attack by evil monkeys!!**

**So review!!!! **


	16. Chapter 17: Awakening

**Hey, hey! Whats up? Im back! SUMMER HAS BEGUN PPL!!!!! Hopefully I'll be able to update faster! Yay! Lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: if only…**

* * *

**Recap**

Aki slept with a few bandages like naruto. She kept sleeping unknown of what was happening. Then all of a sudden, her eyes twitched and slowly began to open.

* * *

***~)(~***

**Aki's P.O.V.**

Ahh, where am i? Ahh my head hurts. I scratched the side of my head and looked around. Am I in a tent? It looks like it and by the other sleeping bags, I guess I wasn't alone. What happen to me anyway? Oh! I remember now! My demon took over me and attacked strange ninjas and aunt lily.

Aunt Lily!

I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. Oh my god! I killed aunt lily! Oh no! My last family member I had is now dead. So now I'm all alone…wait a minute…I hear voices outside the tent. Slowly I got up and walked towards the tent door. I pushed it and then quickly shielded my eyes from the bright sun. When my eyes got use to it, I looked at my surrounding. I was in the forest still but that's not all I saw. There was a fire with the familiar ninjas who fought me, or more like my demon actually. They all stop talking and stared at me with wide eyes.

One ninja had blonde spiky hair with pretty ocean blue eyes. Another one had long indigo hair with pearl eyes. Her eyes are also pretty. The next one was very hot! He had brown hair and red marks on each of his cheek. His eyes were amazingly brown too. Next to him was the biggest dog I've ever seen! That is a dog, right? It had white fur and looked like someone could easily ride it. There was another animal. It was a wolf, I think. Its small with gray and white fur. Its so cute! But what shocked me the most was the woman that I haven't seen since I was little. The woman I thought I had killed. The woman I love very much.

Aunt Lily

***~)(~***

**Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone went still and said nothing. No one knew what to say or do. The silence was unbearable. Finally Lily decided to speak

"Aki? Your awake?" she said shocked. Aki was supposed to sleep for two more days Aki blinked once, twice.

"Aunt Lily?" aki said slowly. Lily gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning, Aki. I'm glad to see you wide awake. I thought you wouldn't wake up for awhile."

Aki looked at her for awhile and relized she wasn't dreaming and that her alive aunt was smiling at her. Tears flowed down her cheek. She ran right up to lily and hugged her very tightly, burying her face in lily's chest.

"Aunt Lily! Your alive! I'm so sorry I hurt you! I didn't mean too! Oh aunt lily!" aki said, crying even harder. Lily hugged her back, slowly soothing her hair down.

"Its okay, Aki. It was never your fault in the first place. It was that cursed demon fault, not yours." Lily said. Aki shook her head.

"No, it was my fault I wasn't strong enough to hold back the demon! If only I was stronger!"

"You are strong. You just have to believe in yourself." Aki just kept crying and lily kept soothing her. The others just watch the two, happy that everything is okay. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba turned to face each other and smiled.

Mission Complete

…well almost…

***~)(~***

**Afterwards**

After Lily got Aki to calm down, they all sat around the fire and introduce themselves.

"Okay, so aki, I would like to introduce the ninjas who saved you." Lily said and pointed at hinata, "This is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata smiled.

"Hello!" she said. Aki smiled back

"Hi!" Lily smiled at both of them and then pointed at kiba.

"This is Kiba and his dog Akamaru." Kiba smirked and waved and Akamaru barked a hello.

"Hey." He said. Aki blushed.

"H-hey." She stuttered. Akamaru rubbed himself against her.

"Hey to you too!" aki said, patting him on his head. The finally, lily pointed to the knuckle-headed ninja.

"And this is naruto, the one that was able to stop the demon inside you by putting that necklace around you neck." Aki looked down and saw the blue moon necklace. She looked back up at naruto, who was grinning at her.

_'This is the guy who saved me from Houkou.'_ Aki thought and unconsciously touch the necklace. Lily notice.

"That necklace is supposed to hold back the demon's power especially on a blue moon." She said. Aki continued to stare at Naruto, who was still grinning still. Aki slowly smiled, got up and jumped naruto for a hug. Naruto was so taken by surprised that they both fell to the ground.

"Oh thank you so much for putting this necklace around my neck!" she said, "And thank you for putting my demon in its place! Even though you had to beat me up in the process." Naruto was speechless for two things. One, he didn't know what to say to that and two, there was a girl on top of him. He blushed. Aki sat up, still on top of him of course, and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled and so did everyone else. Aki looked at everyone.

"Thank you too, for everything." She said, "I know I hurt you badly, but I'm glad your all okay."

"It was no at all!" Naruto said, "No trouble at all!"

"Yeah! As long as we're still breathing, then theres no problems!" kiba said. Akamaru walked up to Aki and started to lick the side of her face.

"hehehe! That tickles! Hahaha! Quit it! Hahaha!" she said while laughing. Everyone smiled at the sight. Kiki pouted and jumped on top of aki.

"Hey, I want attention too!" she said and then started to lick the other side of aki's face. This caused everyone to laugh. They watched as the two animals licked aki's face while she laughed and petted their heads.

***~)(~***

After eating and talking, they took turns going to the waterfall and washing up. Girls first and then boys. But while the boys waited they also started to pack up and get ready to head back home.

**With the Girls**

Lily, Hinata, Aki and Kiki removed their dirty blood stained cloth and slowly got into the water.

"Brrrrrr! It freezing!" kiki said as her paws touched the water.

"Of course it is, kiki!" lily said as she was now splashing herself with water, "Waterfalls, rivers, and oceans are always cold."

"I don't like it…" kiki muttered. Hinata smiled at them and then looked at aki, who had her back facing them. Hinata swam up to her and tap her shoulder. Aki jumped and quickly turned around to face a pair of pearl like eyes.

"What's wrong, Aki?" hinata said, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Uh nothing! Its just…" aki looked away to the side with a blush on her face.

"Just what?" hinata asked, confused as to why she looked away.

"Well…I'm just not use to bathing with other girls…you know…naked." Aki said, blushing harder. Hinata stared at her for a moment and then smiled softly.

"Its okay to be shy about this kind of thing. I used to be shy about a lot of things but I started to grow out of it." Hinata said. Aki slightly looked up and saw her smile. She smiled back and lifted her head up high.

"Okay! But first…" aki pulled her hands back and then pushed them forward, making a big wave of water that went all over hinata. Hinata was stunned at first but then snapped out of it and did the same thing to aki. Aki was prepared and was able to cover face. She splashed right back when she got the chance. Lily and Kiki looked over at them and then back at each other. They grinned evilly and went under water. While hinata and aki were splashing her, lily snuck up behind aki and kiki snuck up behind hinata. They made a even bigger wave and splashed hinata and aki with it. They screamed and looked behind them to see a laughing wolf and a purple hair woman. Hinata and Aki looked at each other and nodded their heads and splashed both of them. Now it was their turn to scream and for hinata and aki to laugh. Then before you know, they were splashing each other, laughing and smiling.

***********~)(~***

**With the Boys**

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were slowly putting down the tent and putting out the fire. They could all hear the girls screaming and giggling at the waterfall.

"Sounds like their having fun." Kiba said, packing up one of the tents.

"Yeah, it sure does." Naruto agreed as he packed up the other tent. There was long silence until Naruto broke it.

"Hey Kiba, can I ask you something." Naruto asked. Kiba turned to look at him who had his back facing him.

"Yeah, what's up?" he said. Naruto paused for a second, debating if he should ask Kiba or not.

_'Well they are teammates so…'_ Naruto thought. He sighed and turned to look at kiba, who was completely confused.

"Do you think that maybe….Hinata is…dating anyone now?" Naruto asked, looking away so he didn't have to look at him in the eye. Kiba looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"What makes you ask that?" kiba said, mega confused now. Naruto shook his head.

"Just wondering, you know. Since you two are teammates, I thought you would know something about, you know, her seeing someone." Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was naruto in love with hinata?

_'By the blush on his face, I would have to say yes.'_ He thought and then smirked.

"No, I don't think she is seeing someone, well at least that I know." Kiba said and then heard a soft sigh, "But I know that she does have her eye out for someone every special." Naruto looked up at kiba, who was smirking.

"Well do you know who?" naruto asked, a little scared to know who it is.

"I don't know! You're just going to have to ask her yourself." Kiba said, "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Naruto blushed and looked away again.

"J-Just wondering that's all!" Naruto said, laughing nervously. Kiba knew something was up but decided not to push him. If Naruto wanted to tell him, he would listen. After awhile of silence, naruto spoke.

"How do you know when your love someone?" he asked out of the blue. Kiba, who had his backed turned to him, turned around with a confuse look on his face.

"Huh?" Naruto blushed.

"Well, when your around someone that you believe is very special to you and you feel weird inside, how can you tell if that's love or not?" he asked. Kiba kept staring at him and then looked up, thinking of a way to answer him.

"Heh, well I'm not sure myself. I've never been in love with someone so I don't know how your supposed to feel. But what I've heard so far is that when you love someone, you think about them all the time. No matter what, their always on your mind. You would feel all warm inside when your around them and an urge just to be near them or to hold them in you arms. Something like that." Kiba said, Naruto's eyes widened. Everything that kiba said was what he was feeling! So that would mean…

That he really was in love with Hinata

But the big question is does she feel the same way?

***~)(~***

**Afterwards**

Once everyone got clean and was able to wash their cloth, they all decided it was finally time to go back home.

"Hey, where are we going? You never told me where we were heading." Aki asked, very curious.

"Oh, we're heading toward Konoha." Naruto said, looking at aki and smiling. Aki's eyes grew big and she stopped walking. Everyone walked a little bit more and then turned around to see Aki standing there, her head down.

"Aki, whats wrong?" Lily asked, worried. Aki continued to stand there, not saying one word. Everyone looked at her, all worried. And then she spoke.

"No…" aki whispered. Lily looked at her, confused.

"What was that, sweetie?" she asked. Aki frowned at the ground and then looked up at everyone and glared at them.

"No! I refused to go back to that place!" she yelled and then ran away.

"Aki, wait!" lily shouted and ran after her. The others followed her. They couldn't let Aki get away when they just had her! If they don't get her back, then they would fail the mission! And they so did not want to face tsunade empty handed. Espeacily not after all they've been through.

They were going to get her back, even if it killed them.

Which it almost did.

***~)(~***

* * *

**Ta da! Im done with another chapter! Kinda short but it will have to do for now! ****Hoped you liked it! Its getting good, isn't it? Even I cant wait for myself to finish this! Since I make this stuff up as I go along! Hehe!**

**Plz review!**

**Or my man-eating squirrel will come out of the screen n eat u!**

**Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17: Run Away

**Hey! Hows it going? You all enjoying your summer? Cuz im not! Im bored out of my freakin mind! God! Sometimes I wish school would start already! But there are times when I like staying up late till the sun rises and sleeping till the afternoon. Ahhh…nice…Anyway lets get this story on the rode, shall we?**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own aki, lily, kiki and any other characters that are not in the show! That's it!**

* * *

**Recap**

"_No! I refused to go back to that place!" she yelled and then ran away._

"_Aki, wait!" lily shouted and ran after her. The others followed her. They couldn't let Aki get away when they just had her! If they don't get her back, then they would fail the mission! And they so did not want that. Not after all they've been through._

_They were going to get her back, even if it killed them._

_Which it almost did._

**Aki P.O.V.**

No…No…No!! I refuse to back there! I rather be lost in the woods then go back there! So I'm going to keep running and running. The further away I am, the better! All I wanted to do is find my childhood friend! I have been looking everywhere. I even ended up going in circles. Its all Konoha fault! If they had been more understanding then I wouldn't be in this situation! What they did to me, my friend, to grandfather! Unforgivable! I ran as fast as I could through the forest. I could hear the other behind me, calling out to me. How could they want me to return to a place like that? Hmmm…sounds like their catching up. I have to run faster but my energy hasn't fully return and I don't want to use my demon's chakra. Damn, I'm going to have to push it as long as I can!

**Normal P.O.V. **

Naruto and the rest of the ninjas chased after aki, who was pushing herself past her limits.

"Shit! Just when we had her!" Naruto said, a little annoyed.

"I wonder why she doesn't want to go back to the village." Hinata said, confused.

"…" Lily stayed quiet with a sad and guilty look face. Kiki glanced at her and got worried.

'_Something wrong. Why does lily look so sad?' _kiki thought. Kiba, on the other hand, thought something completely different.

'_She knows something but is refusing to tell us. Does she know the reason why aki doesn't want to go back?' _he thought but decided not to say anything yet. He wanted to wait till she was ready to talk.

The group kept getting faster and faster but every time they thought they caught up to her, she would speed up and then be out of their view again. Hinata used her byakugun and looked for aki.

"She's pushing herself. I can see that her chakra has almost gone." She said, staring straight ahead.

"Good! This means that we'll be able to catch up to her!" Naruto said, happily. He was tired of chasing her everywhere.

"Don't get your hopes up. Aki is very stubborn and wont give up that easily." Lily said. Naruto just smirked.

"Well I'm pretty stubborn myself and I wont give up either!" he said loudly. He started to speed up so that he was going faster then the rest of them. Lily stared at him with shock.

"I wonder where he gets all this energy from?" Lily thought out loud.

"Its because his spirit is strong and he never gives up no matter how hard the problem is." Hinata said, staring at naruto's back with a look that lily couldn't place.

'_This girls seems to know a lot about him.' _Lily thought as she looked at him and then back to her , _'I wonder if she has some kind relationship with him.'_

**Aki's P.O.V.**

My breathing got heavier, my feet felt sore, my chest hurt, and I felt like I could collapse any minute. I shook my head and kept going. I heard them getting closer. They either got faster or I got slower. No, I cant go back! I still have to find my friend! Its been so many years since the last time I saw her! I know shes out there, waiting for me. Don't worry Natsuki, I'm going to find you so we can be together again and do everything we used to do! My legs started to feel like rubber and my head felt very light. I heard my name being called.

"Aki! Wait come back!". I think that was naruto's voice. I'm not to sure. He kept calling my name but to me, it sounded like it was muffled. Before I knew it, I felt my legs collapse and started to fall from the tree. The last thing I saw was the ground and something orange.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Before Aki could hit the ground, Naruto jumped down and caught her and embraced as they hit the ground. Naruto landed on his back and aki was on top of him in a tight embrace. The rest of them caught up to the two.

"Naruto!" they all shouted. Naruto slowly got up, winced in pain a bit since he the ground pretty hard.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked. Naruto just smiled and nodded. Lily kneeled down next to him and stared at aki, who was sleeping from lost of energy. She brushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm glad both of you are okay." Lily whispered softly. Hinata kneeled down on the other side of naruto, with a _very _worried expression.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked. Naruto nodded at her.

"Don't worry hinata! It'll take more then falling from a tree to do permanent damage." He smiled at her and she blushed. Hinata thought about everything that happen to him and all the bruises he has. She doesn't know what she would have done if he got even more hurt. Before she knew, she found herself giving naruto a hug around his neck. Everyone stared in shock, especially naruto. Lily moved aki so she had the girl's head on her lap. When she did, she looked up at Naruto, whos face turned completely red and hinata who looked happy and sad at the same time.

"H-Hinata?" naruto managed to say. Hinata, who had her eyes closed, opened her eyes wide and jumped back, face also red.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto!" she stuttered. She hasn't stuttered around him for a long time. Guess bad habits die hard.

"Its o-okay, hinata. You just took me b-by surprise that's all." He ,also, stuttered. Then both of them looked down at the ground, afraid to look at each other in the eye. The rest of the group just smiled at them and then turned their gaze at the passed out aki.

"This has been on my mind for awhile now but I need to know, do you know why aki doesn't want to go back to the village?" kiba asked. Naruto and Hinata looked up and stared at lily, who was looking down at aki. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes I do." She said, "I know why she doesn't want to go back."

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier?" Naruto asked. Lily didn't respond, instead she said,

"It's a long story. This happen when me, aki, and her grandfather moved to Konoha for the first time. We wanted to start a new life and forget about the past but Houkou made it impossible. But we did the best we could. Life seem good at first but…fate had other plans."

**Flashback**

_**It was a regular Monday morning and everyone was getting up and getting ready for their daily routine. Inside a small apartment, lived Lily, Aki, and the grandfather. Today was the first day aki would go to academey. Lily walked up to aki's door and open it. There on a twin size bed with a blue cover on top of her was aki. She was still fast asleep peacefully. Lily smiled at the sleeping girl and then walked up next to the bed. She softly nudged her.**_

"_**Come on sleepy head, time to get up." She said in a sweet voice. She got a grunt in return.**_

"_**Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day to school, do you?" As soon as she said that, aki sat up quickly and looked at the time. She had an hour and half to get ready.**_

"_**Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she shouted as she pushed the covers off her and ran into the bathroom, leaving a stunned lily. Lily smiled and walked into the kitchen, where the grandfather sat, reading the newspaper. He looked up to see lily preparing aki's breakfast.**_

"_**So today is her first day is it?" he said, smiling. Lily nodded her head without turning around.**_

"_**Yeah and I hope she makes a lot of friends and does well." Lily said. There was silence between them until the grandfather broke it.**_

"_**So are you going to join the ANBU?" he asked, looking down at the paper. Lily stiffened and then continue what she was doing.**_

"_**Yes I am. I couldn't protect everyone like I wanted too. Especially Sonia." When she said that name, looked down sadly and with guilt. Ryuu, the grandfather, got up, walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Lily looked up at him to see him smiling.**_

"_**Do not worry, lily. You were only doing what she told you to do. There was nothing you could do about." He said. Just then a rushing aki came running in and sat at the table. She was wearing a black shirt with short fish net sleeves and on top was a sleeveless navy blue jacket with a hood. Her short black pants had two pockets on each side and a kunai patch on her right leg.**_

"_**Ohayo, ojiisan(grandfather)." Aki said with a smile. Ryuu look at her and smiled back.**_

"_**Ohayo to you too, aki. Are you excited about your first day at the acdamey?" Aki nodded excitedly.**_

"_**I cant wait to meet new people make a lot of friends!" she said. Lily walked over to aki and placed a plate of scrambled eggs and grits with toast on the side in front of her.**_

"_**Now hurry up and eat so you wont be late." She said and aki nodded and started to eat while lily place another plate in front of ryuu, who sat back down and was reading the newspaper. Once Aki finished her breakfast she put in the sink. **_

"_**I'm off!" aki said as she open the front door.**_

"_**Have a wonderful day, sweet heart!" lily called out and with that, aki walked out the door closing it behind her. Once lily finished washing the dishes, she got her purse and walked towards the door.**_

"_**Well, I'm going to get some food for dinner and then I'm going the hokage." she said. Just when she was about to walk out the door, Ryuu called out to her.**_

"_**If your going to be an ANBU, please be careful. If you die, Aki will be crushed and wouldn't know what to do." He said. Lily didn't turn around to look at him but nodded and walked out the door. **_

_**Hokage**_

_**Lily knocked on the door and she heard him say 'come in'. She slowly opened the door and walked in. The third hokage sat at his desk with mountain of paper work sitting on top. He looked up at the purple haired woman and smiled.**_

"_**How can I help you today?" he asked. Lily looked him straight in the eye.**_

"_**I want to join the Anbu Black Op." she said and his smiled disappeared.**_

"_**What is this? Why do you want to join?"**_

"_**Because I want to protect the village that gave me and my family shelter. This is my thanks to you." She smiled softly. The third thought about it.**_

"_**You do realize that if you join, you will barely see you family?" Lily hesitated but nodded.**_

"_**I do but as long as I can protect them, that all that matters." He smiled and nodded his head.**_

"_**Very well then." He called upon an ANBU, who appeared out of nowhere.**_

"_**Yes, how may I help you?" said the masked person.**_

"_**I want you to make this woman an ANBU. I believe she as the potential to become one." He said proudly. **_

"_**Yes sir." He said and bowed. The masked man turned towards lily.**_

"_**Please come with me ." he said and lily nodded. Just before they walked out the door, lily turned around and bowed to the third.**_

"_**Arigato!(thank you)" she said and he smiled and waved as she left.**_

**(A/N: Ok, I have no idea how you become an ANBU so lets just say they put her through a lot of difficult tasks and training.)**

_**At Home**_

_**Lily open the door and took off her shoes. She was badly beaten up. There were a few cuts and bruises here and there. The test they put her through were not at all easy as she thought.**_

"**_Tadaima.(I'm home)" She shouted. _**

"**_Okaeri nasai.(welcome home)" Ryuu said from the living room. Lily slowly entered and ryuu's jaw dropped. He got up immediately and ran to her._**

"_**What in the hokage's name happen to you?" he asked, looking at each and every bruises and cuts. Lily just laughed nervously.**_

"_**Its from the ANBU. To become one, I had to push my body past its limits. But it was all worth it." **_

"_**How was this all worth it?" ryuu asked but then his eyes went wide, "Don't tell me you…" Lily smiled and nodded. She turned her body to the right to show him the symbol the ANBU usually have. That only made his eyes grow bigger.**_

"_**I made it. I'm officially an ANBU!" **_

**End of Flashback**

Everyone stared at her with eyed eyes. They all looked at her right shoulder but there was nothing there.

"But wait, if you're an ANBU, wheres the symbol?" Naruto asked. Lily put her left hand on the side of her shoulder and pulled on her skin. It started to peal right off. When it came off, there on her shoulder, was the ANBU symbol.

"So you really are an ANBU!" Kiba said, in shock. Lily nodded.

"But then what is that in your hand?" Hinata asked as she stared at the skin she pealed off.

"Oh this? Its something that I made. It's a patch that can cover anything on your skin up. A first its white, but put it on your skin an it will match you skin color." Everyone stared in awe.

"So what happen after you became an ANBU?" Hinata asked, very curious. Lily looked down and sighed.

"After I became an ANBU, our lifes were much easier. Aki became stronger and made new friends, Ryuu started to work at the construction even though I told him not to. Saying he was too old. But he never listens. I continued my duties as an ANBU, taking on dangerous missions and risking my life to save others. But then, one day, Ryuu and the other workers were working on building some kind of new apartment. One of the worker did tighten the bolts for beams**(A/N: I thinks that's what its called. Those long stick on the floor that hold the building up.)** that held the second floor. Ryuu was under the floor working on floor boards. It all happen at once. One of the workers fell and hit one of the beam. Then that beam started to break. It broke and the second floor started to come down. The other beams broke as well. The others worker ran. Ryuu started to run as well but he ran back for something he dropped. Before they knew it, the whole thing came crushing down on him."

There was a silence in the air. No one dared to speak. They just looked down, feeling sorry about what happen. Since everyone didn't speak, lily continued.

"Once Aki heard, She probably cried. Cried so hard that her eyes were red and she couldnt breathe. They had a funeral for him. Aki, the hokage and some other of his friends came and prayed for him. I couldn't make it since I was searching for a cure. But I know aki, I know her very well to know she probably hates the village and blames them for everything. Shes that type of girl. Blaming people who couldn't help what happen. So my guess is that's why she doesn't want to go back."

"Well that makes sense. I would hate them to if they did that someone I cared about!" kiki said.

"What are we going to do? Should we still take her back?" Hinata asked. Naruto didn't know how to answer that one. He closed his eyes and thought about it. Then he reopened them when finally thought of something.

"How about we take her back and show her that not everyone in the village is bad!" he said with a grin on his face. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"But wait, what if aki wakes up again? Wont she just run away again?" kiki said and everyone had to think about that.

"How about we tie her up and put her on either Akamaru or Kiki's back?" Naruto suggested. Since they all had nothing better, they all agreed.

"Just becareful. She can be sneaky sometimes." Lily said but that just made naruto smile.

"Don't worry! She wont run away this time!" he said without a doubt in his voice. Lily just smiled and let them do there job.

**Aki's dream**

_**After I left the house, I ran towards the academy. I'm so excited! Today is my first day and I'm so happy. Before I knew it, I was staring at the school's door. I cant believe I'm actually here! I'm so nervous! What if I faint? What if I lose my voice and stand there like an idiot? What if I cant make any friends? Calm down, Aki! You can do this! I took a deep breathe and opened the door. I walked around looking for my classroom. Wow, this place is amazing! Its so big and theres even a training field. That means I can perfect my jujus! Sweet! Okay heres my classroom. I took a deep breathe and then slowly open the door. The teacher was writing something on the board and everyone was copying. But as soon I walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Okay, I don't like the attention I'm getting. Oh god, I can feel my cheeks heat up. The teacher looked at me and smiled.**_

"_**Ah, you must be the new student! Welcome, my name is Iruka-sensei." Iruka said with a smile. I did my best to smile and made me face everyone, which only made feel a little dizzy.**_

"_**Class, this Aki Uindo, she just move here so please welcome her with open arms." I waved a little to everyone. Iruka-sensei told me to sit in the third row next to some girl who was at the end. She had light golden hair that went down to her shoulder and light brown eyes. I walked up and sat down next to her. She turned to face me and smiled.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Natsuki! Nice to meet you, Aki!" she said in a cheerful face. I just stared at her and then I smiled.**_

"_**Nice to meet you too, Natsuki!" And from that day forward, we've been the best of friends. We would always hang out and have lunch together. If one of us was in trouble, then the other would help. Sometimes we would even go shopping. We were inseparable. You would always see us together. It was as if I had a sister. **_

"_**Hey Aki, guess what?" Natsuki said as they were sitting under a roof. It was pouring and they were all soaked. So they decided to stay put until it lighten up.**_

"_**What is it, Natsuki?" Aki asked, looking at her friend.**_

"_**My mother taught me this new song! Its so beautiful! Wanna hear it?" Aki nodded her head.**_

"**_Sure!" Natsuki smiled, closed her eyes and cleared her voice before she started to sing._**(i do not own this song!)

_I camly feel  
That I never forget  
What I don't want to forget  
Even if I don't try to remember it_

_It was a clod day  
I kept on waiting  
Just for you  
In the hard rain_

_I was afarid of nothing  
I could even think  
That even if it was the last day of my life  
I didn't care_

_**I closed my eyes and listen to each word coming from her beautiful voice. Its so peaceful and calming. **_

_People who were  
Happily smiling together  
Passed so close to me  
So many times_

_But I was smiling  
More gently then anyone else  
Standing alone  
Without an umberalla_

_When I shaded my eyes with my freezing hand  
And saw you appear  
It wasnt because of sadness  
That I was about to cry_

_A flash of light  
Shone on us  
As if it to celebrate  
The way we were going on_

_**When she was done, we both opened our eyes.**_

"_**Wow, that was beautiful, Natsuki! You should become a singer instead of a ninja!" I said with a smile. She smiled right back.**_

"_**That would be nice. That's why as soon as im a jounin, Im going to work on my singing and become a singer!" she said, proudly. I just kept smiling. With her voice, she can go so far. **_

"_**Your so lucky! You already planned your future but I still don't know what I'm going to do yet." I said, looking down a bit.**_

"_**Don't worry! You still have plenty of time to plan your future! So don't just give up yet!" Natsuki said, winking at me with a grin on her face. I just smiled. I'm so glad I have her. She knows what to say to make me feel better. I hope we never get sepereate. Before we knew it, we notice the rain had stopped.**_

"_**Oh wow, aki look up! It's a rainbow!" I looked up and there it was. A beautiful rainbow. We stared in awe. I'm happy we got stuck in the rain. We didn't care if we were wet or that we might catch a cold. All that matter was that we had a big future ahead of us and we were in no rush in growing up! **_

**Reality Aki's P.O.V.**

Hmmm…What happen? Why does it feel like the ground is moving? And why does the ground feel warm and soft? I squinted my eyes and then opened them slowly. At first, my vision was blurry but after blinking a few times, I started to see things a little better. Some things are still blurry. It seemed like everything was moving towards but not hitting. There were a few figure walking in front of me which means I'm moving too. But my feet aren't moving. I looked underneath me and saw white fur. I tried to move my hands but couldn't. What the…? I couldn't move my feet either! What the hell is going on?! I started to squirm around, which didn't work. But it did get the figures in front attention. Everything stopped moving and one of the figures walked up to me and I recognized that long purple hair anywhere.

"Aunt…Lily…?" I said, my throat is kinda dry. That's when my vision got better. I saw aunt lily in front of me and the other ninjas behind her, staring at me.

"Your finally up, which means your chakra has returned fully." Aunt lily said. I tried to move again but still couldn't.

"I'm sorry sweetie but to make sure you don't run away again, we had to tie you up. Please forgive us." MY eyes went wide and I looked at my hands and feet. Sure enough, there was rope around them, hold me very tight. But wait…If I'm tied, how am I moving?

"Akamaru is giving you a ride. Him and Kiki switch places carrying you." Kiba said. Oh well that makes sense. But why am I tied up?!

"Why am I tied up though?" I had to ask.

"We didn't want you to run off again! This way, we can hold on to you till we reach the village" Naruto said with his goofy smile of his. Its kinda cute actually. But besides that, they still want to take me back to that village? Hell no! I squirmed even more but there must have been some kind of chakra on it, cuz I couldn't use mine on the rope.

"Try all you want, but lily was able to use a binding jutsu on you, so theres no way you can get free." Kiba said with a smirk. Its kinda sexy too…hold it! I should not be thinking about that when I'm tied up!

"I don't want to go back! You don't understand what I've been through and what they did to me!" I shouted.

"Actually we do. Lily told us that you're angry at the village cuz of what they did to your grandfather." Hinata said. My eyes went wide. But aunt lily left after that happen. How did she know? Well it is aunt lily. She is very strong so maybe she got some resources or something. But I guess that's all she knows. That's not the only reason but I'm not going to tell them anything. Its none of their business. I notice aunt lily staring at me and I gulped. I know her very well to know that she knows there more then what she knows.

"Theres something your not telling us. Theres another reason as to why you hate the village." She said. I had a feeling she would ask. She can read me like a book! Everyone looked at me and I started to feel weird. I hate it when I'm the center of attention. I looked down, my face flushed.

"Wait theres another reason?" Naruto said, confused. And by the look on everyone's face, they are all thinking the same thing.

"I wont tell you anything! If Aunt Lily knew about grandfather's death, then she should know something about what happen!" I shouted. I'm tired of this. I don't want to talk about her in front of them. No! I heard aunt lily sigh.

"I might have heard something but it was only a little." Aunt Lily admitted. I knew it!

"I heard that two ninjas ran off and were never seen again."

"But wait, how do you know that was aki? A lot of people run away from the village!" Naruto said and then his face fell a little as looked at the ground. Whats wrong with him?

"But these two ninjas were different. One had a sword attached to her back and the other had a bow and arrow." I stiffened at that. Natsuki had the bow and arrow and I had the sword…wait. What ever happen to my sword?

"Bow and arrow?" Hinata said, "I didn't know ninjas still use those."

"There are some who use arrows instead of kunais because they believe that it would be more effective when your at a good distant." I've seen Natsuki fight with kunai but only when the opponent is too close or she ran out of arrows.

"So the girl with the sword was Aki and the one with the bow and arrow was…"Kiba trailed off. Aunt lily nodded and looked at me.

"I also heard that there was a fight after Ryuu's death. Tell us aki, who was that other girl and what happen that day?" I looked down. If I don't tell, aunt lily will get mad at me. But I don't want to speak about that day. The day that our lives were changed. I looked back up at her and saw that she was determined, sad, and worry. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you about the day when we left our old self behind and started on a new future. A future that changed our lives forever."

* * *

**Ta da! An awesome long story! That should make up for my tardiness! I hope you enjoy this awesome chapter! And I know what your all thinking.**

**"Isnt this suppose to be a NaruHina story? Where are the naruhina moments?"**

**Well its kinda hard to add them. Before I had no problem but just you wait! There will be more! And if not then I will just put in some bonus chapters filled with naruhina! Except it will have nothing to do with the story. Hmmm I might add a bonus chapter next! Eh, o well!**

**_Song: Rainy Day by Ayumi Hamasaki _(english version)**

**You see that button at the bottom of the page?**

**That review button?**

**Click it**

**That's right. Just move your mouse on top of it and click it.**

**Simple, yes?**

**It would make me very happy if you clicked it.**

**If you don't, I will cry and my man-eating squirrels will pop out and eat you.**

**They did that last time to the person who read and didn't click the button.**

**So if you don't want to be next, click it and write what you think so far!**

**Ja'ne!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Truth to the End

**MEGA SORRY ABOUT THE MEGA LATE UPDATE! IF YOU HATE I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY. BUT FOR NOW LETS BEGIN**

**Disclaimer: me don't own**

* * *

**Recap**

"_Ok, I'll tell you about the day when we left our old self behind and started on a new future. A future that changed our lives forever."_

* * *

_)O(_

"It all started after grandfather's funeral. I was really pissed off at the village…and myself…"

**Flashback**

"_I cant believe this happen! I cant believe he's really gone"_

"_Please don't cry, aki, it doesn't fit you at all."_

"_I cant help it, Natsuki, ever since aunt lily left for an ANBU mission, he was all I had left." I sat down on the ground, put my head in my hands. Natsuki sat next to me and rubbed my back._

"_Don't worry, your not alone, you know? You got me, I'll be your family or better yet your sister!" I looked up to see her smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back._

"_Yea that sounds nice but still…", I looked at the ground angerly, "I cant be happy living in a place that tore my family apart. Its there fault aunt lily hasn't return andd its there fault for grandfather's death. This village is nothing but a living hell!"_

"_Now Aki don't say that. Im sure –" But I cut her off._

"_Its true and you know it! I thought being here would be great and fun and it was until they took my only family away from me. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them!!" Then all of a sudden I felt something stir in my stomach. My chakra started to surround me except the color was not mine. It started to hurt me but I couldn't control it. Natsuki looked at me, scared. Why cant I control this? Why wont it go away. Soon I started to grow claws and then the chakra formed a tail. I roared so loud it shook the forest we were in. _

"_A-Aki? What's happening to you?" Natsuki asked, her eyes filled with shock, worry and frighten._

"_I c-cant stop!" I screamed and then I started to destroy all the trees with my claws. Natsuki ran after me and stop right in front of my path._

"_You cant do this! You have to control it, don't let it take over you." She shouted. I closed my eyes and did my best to control but when I open my eyes, I was in a chamber with a gate in front of me. _

"_Where am i?" I heard myself ask. I heard deep heavy breathing from behind the gate. Slowly, I walked towards the gate and jumped back when I saw a big grining face looking at me._

"_W-Whoa…" The thing just kept staring at me and then it spoke._

"_Hehe welcome to my chamber, Aki. My name is Houkou, the five tailed demon" It said and I took a step back. Demon? I have a demon in me?!_

"_How did I get here?" It laughed at me._

"_You got angrly and I felt your deep desire to kill and destroy everyone in the village. With my power and your skills, we can do it together." My eyes went wide. Destroy the village? The village that open its gate to us. The village that taught me everything I needed to know about ninjutsu. The village that sent aunt lily away. The village that killed my grandfather._

"_Yes, that's it. Get more angry, feel the need to destroy!" I felt it alright and it was so strong that I could barely contain it._

"_Now release me and we can conquer the village!" Slowly I walked towards the gate, my arm stretched out. I couldn't stop myself, the need was to strong. Just when I was an inch away from releasing the seal, I heard my name being called out over and over again._

"_Aki! Aki! Aki, stop! You mustn't do this! Stop it right now!" That's Natsuki I closed my eyes tight and then when I reopen them, I was back. I saw Natsuki standing infront of me, breathing heavly and a few bruises on her body. My eyes went wide. Oh no, please tell me I did not do that to her? Not to my best friend? No…Natsuki eyes went wide and then she smiled at me. _

"_Welcome back. It was hard holding you back you know?" She said calmly. I looked around and saw I destroyed most of the forest. I put my hands over my mouth to cover my gasp. _

"_Oh my god, please tell me I didnt do this."_

"_Ok, you didn't do it." Natsuki said but I knew she was joking. I did this to the forest and to her. I turned to look at her and I felt my eyes water up._

"_Oh Natsuki, I'm so sorry!" I ran into her open arms and cried my heart out. All the while, Natsuki just stood there and held me. I never thought I would ever hurt anyone especially Natsuki._

_After that day, we decided that it would be better if we got far away from the village as possible. We agreed that we should never go back. So we set out on a adventure as Natsuki called it and looked for a place where we can stay and live our lifes. But it didn't matter how far we went, we were never safe. Ever since I found out that I had a demon in me, it has been very difficult especially when I found out about the blue moon curse. It was very difficult to find a place. We were force to keep moving village to village._

_)O(_

Aki stopped and looked at the ground sadly. Eeveryone stared at her, waiting for her to continue when she didn't, lily sat next to her and rubbed her back, giving her a reassuring smile. Aki did her best to smile back and then she took a deep dreathe.

"We kept going around, trying to find a place where we can live permantly where I cant hurt anyone. When we finally found a place. Everything was going well. It was a peaceful little house in the forest, a few miles a away from a village. That way we could get food and other supplies. Plus there was a lake and a waterfall close by. Everything was going good so far. Shoot, we even figured away to control my demon's chakra. But of course, there comes to a point where everything good must end…"

)O(

_I was cleaning up our little comfy home when I heard the door open._

"_Im back with more food! There was a sell going on. I got two ramen cups n the third one was free! I also got a good deal on the vegetable too!" Natsuki said with a huge grin on her face. I looked up from sweeping up the floor and smiles at her. _

"_Well now what should we have for dinner?" I asked and Natsuki thought about it before she answered._

"_How about some soup?" I thought about it and then nodded._

"_Okay, soup it is." She smiled at me and got everything ready. We both worked on it and we were done, we ate it all. As soon as we were done with food, we washed the dishes and went to bed. _

"_Hey aki," Natsuki said as we layed down on our bed._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you think your aunt is doing right now?" The question caught me by surprise. I turn my head to look at her to see that she was staring up at the ceiling, her hands behind her head._

"_Um…I don't know. Why do you ask?" She just shrugged_

"_Just wondering. I think she's still out there, looking for you, worried about you." I smiled a bit at that and looked up at the ceiling too._

"_That sounds like something she would do." I started to think about the times that we spent together. Just me, aunt lily, and grandfather…Before I knew it I felt something slide down my cheek. Tears. I was crying? But I haven't cried in so long I forgot what it felt like to cry. Natsuki must have notice cause she got up out of her bed and slide into mine. She wiped the tears off my face._

"_Don't cry," she said in a soft tone, "I'm sure lily is still alive and if we ever see her, we'll be like a family!" The thought of that made me smile a bit. A family huh? That sounds nice, very nice. I nodded and smiled._

"_Yeah, a family" We both smiled at each other and then we fell into a peaceful sleep._

_)O(_

_The next morning was the same as always. We wake up, have breakfast, train, shop and have a little fun. Except I did a little extra training and Natsuki went shopping. I stood in the middle of the lake with my eyes close and my sword in my hand. The sword was aunt lily's but she left it and I decided to bring it with me as a reminder. As I stood there, I concerstrated on balancing my chakra so I can stand on top of the water. Then as soon as I snapped my eyes open, I swung my sword as if there was a person in front of me. I kept swinging but it kinda looked like a dance. My swings were swift, fast and silent. Natsuki is better with bow and arrows. She can always hit the mark no matter what. I tried distracting her but still she kept getting a perfect shot._

_As I continued, I decided it would be a good opportunity to try tapping into the demon's chakra. We worked on it too. It was hard but I finally got the hang of it. The demon was very hard to convince to let me use his chakra but we managed to get him to say yes. I closed my eyes and drew out his chakra. When I felt the demon's chakra, I opened my eyes, already knowing that they were blue. This time my attacks were even more powerful and faster. My senses were increased, which was pretty cool. But all of a sudden, I heard screams and people running from the village. My eyes went wide._

_Natsuki…_

_I ran as fast as I could, which was very fast, and as soon as I got to the village, it was up in flames. I gasped as I saw everyone running away and bodies on the floor, not moving. I ran inside and looked around. All the buildings, homes, and stores were on fire. My eyes scanned the area to find Natsuki. I didn't see her anywhere. Maybe she got out? Yeah, she probably did._

_But what if she didn't?_

_What if she was…_

_I shook my head violently. There was no way she died here. She wouldn't die that easily. But as I looked around shouting out her name, I didn't know what to think. I kept running and looking and then I stopped as I saw to two people in front of me. They were wearing black coats with red clouds on them. I watched them in horror as they killed the people with no mercy. The screams and the blood scared me so much that my legs felt like they could support me up any longer. Then one of them turned around and saw me. He smirked at me and he a clay bird in his hand. The bird flew towards me. Since I was too scared to run, I just watched as it came closer to me and then it exploded right in my face. I went flying backwards and hitting a pole. I moaned in pain and the looked up to see they were coming towards me. I moved as fast as I could and ran away. A puppet got in my way and tried to attack me but I sliced it in half and kept running. More weird bombs exploded around me and I just kept running. I tapped into the demon's chakra and gave myself a speed boast. More puppets got in my way and I continued to destroy them. They surrounded me and I slice them up in one quick movement. When they were down I jumped on top of the burning building and ran on each one, doing my best not to burn myself. When I was safetly far away from the village. I turned around and watched as the village burn to the ground._

_Natsuki… _

_Tears fell down my cheek. Oh please tell me she made it out. I quickly ran to our house, hoping that she was there, safe and sound. But when I burst through the door, I was welcome with silence and complete darkness. I ran around the place, looking for her but she was no where to be seen. When I finally gave up and realized that she was not there, I fell down to my knees and cried. I cried so loud that I bet the whole forest heard my sobs. Then I heard the sound of rain outside. Well what do you know? Even the sky is crying. I part of me was crushed at the thought of Natsuki dead on the cold ground. But another part of me tells me not to give up, that she might actually be alive somewhere, waiting for me. So the next morning, I packed up everything I needed and got ready for a long journey. To find my best friend._

_)O(_

"After that day, I spent my whole time looking for her, hoping that she will appear like nothing happen, but so far I have failed to locate her." Aki said sadly. Everyone was silent. Lily hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I should have come back for you sooner. That way none of that would have never happen." She said in a mothery tone. The other ninjas were didn't know what to say.

"Black coats?" Kiba said

"Red clouds?" Hinata said.

"The Akatsuki" Naruto growled. Lily and Aki looked at them.

"Who?" lily asked.

"The Akatsuki are a dangerous group who hunt all who have demons in them and kill people to do so." Naruto said, thinking about what has happen so far with them.

"They wear a black coat with red clouds and destroy everything in their way." Kiba said.

"So the person I saw that day was an Akatsuki?" Aki said with wide eyes.

"It seems that way." Lily stayed quiet for a few moments before she spoke.

"I think I might have heard of them before. People were talking about men in black coats destroying villages. So it was the Akatsuki after all."

"Have you ever met one before?" Hinata asked. Lily shook her head.

"No but the way everyone described them, I'm glad I didn't." She said with a little smile.

"So besides that, have you really have been looking for Natsuki for 4 years?" Hinata ask and Aki nodded.

"That's right. I promised I wouldn't give up till I found her. I know shes alive, I can feel it."

"But its been four years. You should have seen her by now." Lily said. Aki shook her head.

"No, I know Natsuki. She's out there waiting for me. She might be looking for me right now. That's why I refuse to go back to the village. I wont stop till I find her." Aki said, determind. Naruto looked at her for a moment and smirked.

"I know how you feel; looking for someone you care about that you promise you would bring back home, I know exactly how you feel." Hinata and Kiba stared at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He didn't give up on finding Sasuke for so long.

"You do?" Aki asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I searched for my best friend for many years as well. It was hard to get him back but in the end, I finally got him home and kept my promise to one of my other friends." Aki stared at him.

"Your just like me aren't you?" Naruto paused for a second but nodded.

"Yea, believe it!" He grinnind and aki couldn't help but smile and so did everyone else.

"If that's true then help me find Natsuki! I'm sure we could find her faster if there was more of us." Aki said and everyone stopped smiling.

"But you have to get back to the village. That's why we're here. The Hokage told us to find you and bring you back with us." Kiba said. She turned and glared at him.

"I told you, I'm not going back till I find her!"

"But sweety, you have too. If the hokage wants you, then you must go" Lily said. Aki shook her head.

"No!" Naruto looked at Aki and said something that shocked everyone.

"Then lets go find her!" Everyone stared at him like he grew ten heads.

"Are you insane, naruto?", kiba said, "Tsunade will kill us if we don't get back soon!"

"Well she's gonna have to wait! Because now we have a new mission! Find Natsuki and bring her with us!" Naruto said and smiled at aki who smiled back.

"But –" Kiba was about to protest but was stop when hinata put her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Naruto is the leader and we have to listen to him." She said softly. Kiba looked at her and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I guess we're just gonna have to explain to tsunade why it took us so long." Naruto and Aki smiled at them. Akamaru barked in agreement

"Well I'm not leaving Aki ever again so let's do it." Lily said with a soft smile.

"Hey, don't forget me! I wanna got as well!" Kiki said jumping up in the air. Aki giggled and picked the little wolf up into her arms.

"Ok, ok, you can come along." Kiki smiled and licked her cheek, making her giggle.

"H-hey that tickles!" Aki laughed. Everyone laughed along with them. Naruto turned to look at hinata.

"Are with us, hinata?" Hinata smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, of course." They both smiled at each other. Kiba came behind Naruto and put his one arm around his neck.

"Alright, leader, where should we go first?" Instead of Naruto answering, Aki did.

"Let's look at the last place I saw her." Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Alright! Lets go!" Naruto shouted, running ahead.

"Hey, you don't know where your going! Come back here!" Aki shouted, running after him. Everyone laughed as they watch the two run ahead. The Blue Moon is gone and Aki is now with them. One door closed and another door opens. They might think the hard part is over, but it as only just begun.

* * *

**THE END!!!!**

**Yea this is the end of this story! (hear cries) Don't cry! The adventure has only begun! Im coming out with the sequel! ****Naruto's Mission: Find the Broken Arrow**

**I don't know if im gonna use tht for the title though. Heres a brief summary!**

_**Now that they have found Aki, container of the 5 tailed beast, they must a another person. An old friend. But will it be as easy as it seems? Especially when someone else is looking for her? **_

**There ya go! Now don't rush me into writing this ok? It might take awhile but I will write it and who knows it might b better then this one! **

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Review plz!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
